


Silver Millennium

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Lucy of the Moon [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Greek and Roman Mythology, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, I am so not sorry for this chapter, Let's just establish this is around the Silver Millennium, Mythology - Freeform, One Word Prompts, Other, Pre-Silver Millennium Era, Silver Millennium, Silver Millennium Era, family by choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoibe and Serenity's life told through single word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Word List

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all will be focused on Phoibe in third-person and from various characters. Both canon and non-canon characters will be involved, and not all prompts will be in order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those with "• DONE" beside them have been finished and underlined are next.

1\. Blink  
2\. Happy • DONE  
3\. Life  
4\. Relationship  
5\. Play • DONE  
6\. Toy • DONE  
7\. Dragon  
8\. Mask  
9\. Famous  
10\. Emotion  
11\. Run  
12\. Fear  
13\. Moonlight  
14\. Holiday  
15\. Animal  
16\. Wild  
17\. Morning  
18\. Loneliness  
19\. Friend  •DONE  
20\. Pet • DONE  
21\. Grow • DONE  
22\. Princess • DONE  
23\. Prince • DONE  
24\. King  
25\. Queen  
26\. Flag  
27\. Sword  
28\. Man  
29\. Earth  
30\. Boredom • DONE  
31\. Sweet  
32\. Smile  
33\. Pray  
34\. Anniversary  
35\. Love  
36\. Hold  
37\. Hug • DONE  
38\. Wings  
39\. Wrong  
40\. Right  
41\. Tears  
42\. Hope  
43\. Night  
44\. Star  
45\. Courage  
46\. Sparkle  
47\. Ice Cream • DONE  
48\. Jewelry  
49\. Midnight  
50\. Hologram  
51\. Plains  
52\. City  
53\. Farm  
54\. Horse  
55\. Woman • DONE  
56\. Mother  
57\. Father  
58\. Grandparents  
59\. Mad  
60\. School  
61\. Freedom • DONE  
62\. Falling  
63\. Dream  
64\. Reality • DONE  
65\. No color • DONE  
66\. Purple • DONE  
67\. Blue  
68\. Red • DONE  
69\. Pink — Prewritten  
70\. Rainbow  
71\. Rain  
72\. Snow  
73\. Park  
74\. Fall  
75\. Lake  
76\. Ocean  
77\. Under  
78\. What if…  
79\. Adulthood  
80\. Teenager • DONE  
81\. Capital  
82\. Contentment  
83\. Numbers  
84\. Space  
85\. East • DONE  
86\. West • DONE  
87\. Scar  
88\. Wind • DONE  
89\. Fly  
90\. Tree  
91\. Upside down • DONE  
92\. Study  
93\. Death • DONE  
94\. Tradition • DONE  
95\. Vulnerable • DONE  
96\. Forever  
97\. Chaos  
98\. Warm • DONE  
99\. Cold • DONE  
100\. Heart • DONE


	2. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so everyone knows who is who.
> 
> ~~~~SPOILERS, BTW~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the credit for the names the Sailor Senshi possess goes to the darling Winetta on DeviantART. The surnames are of my creation.  
> Silver Millennium names are underlined, current are bold, and alternate identities are italicized.  
> 

Phoibe Lunaria; **Lucy Mitsuko Tsukino** /Spellman - _Selene/Phoibe_

Serenity Lunaria; **Usagi Tsukino** \- _Sailor Moon_

Arieth Venetia; **Minako Aino** \- _Sailor Venus_

Minerva Jupe; **Makoto Kino** \- _Sailor Jupiter_

Bellona Mars; **Rei Hino** \- _Sailor Mars_

Hermae Mercuria; **Ami Mizuno** \- _Sailor Mercury_

Rhea Saturnia; **Hotaru Tomoe** \- _Sailor Saturn_

Perse Nepita; **Michiru Kaioh** \- _Sailor Neptune_

Aether Uranie; **Haruka Tenoh** \- _Sailor Uranus_

Aeon Plutia; **Setsuna Meioh** \- _Sailor Pluto_

Alkmene Aquila; _Tomoko Wakahisa -_ **Luna Lovegood**

Drakon Dragos; _Ryū Kazeno -_ **Draco Malfoy**

Akakallis Dragos;  _Ayame Kazeno -_ **Narcissa Malfoy**

Fotios Dragos;  _Ko Kazeno -_ **Lucius Malfoy** **  
**

Son Goku; _Kohaku Saru_ -  **Son Goku** _  
_

Konzen Douji; _Hisao Muyō_ -  **Genjo Sanzo** _  
_

Tenpou Gensui; _Daisuke Cho_ -  **Cho Hakkai** _  
_

Kenren Taishou; _Masashi Kasen_ -  **Cha Gojyo** _  
_

Phoibe/Lucy's earrings: (R) Asteria, (L) Leto  
Phoibe/Lucy's moon clip: Hecate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Uranian and Jovian surnames end with an 'e', 'i', or 'y', while in the other planets it's common practice for women to have their surnames end in 'a' and men with 'o', like how in Spanish how there are feminine and masculine pronouns. Mars is the only planet where most names end with 's' or 'o' for their surnames.


	3. Royal Familial Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family lines and miscellaneous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From left to right are eldest to youngest.
> 
> Deceased are in bold.  
> Current rulers/adviser are italicized.

MOON  
**Selene** \--- _Selenity Lunaria_ \--- Serenity Lunaria  & Phoibe Lunaria

MERCURY  
Mercury --- _Hermes Mercurio_ \--- Hermea Mercuria

VENUS  
_Venus_ \--- Aphrodite Venetia --- Eros Venetio  & Arieth Venetia

MARS  
**Mars** \--- _Ares Mars_ \--- Bellona Mars

JUPITER  
Jupiter --- _Gaia Jupe_ \--- Minerva Jupe

SATURN  
**Saturn** \--- _Hades Saturnio_ \--- Persephone Saturnia --- Rhea Saturnia

URANUS  
**Uranus** \--- _Caelus Uranie_ \--- Aether Uranie

NEPTUNE  
_Neptune_ \--- Poseidon Nepito --- Perse Nepita

PLUTO  
**Chronus** \--- _Pluto Chronus_ \--- Aeon Plutia

EARTH  
**Endymion Terra I**  ------------ _Endymion Terra XLIX_ \--- Endymion Terra L

 

OTHER:

LUNAR QUEEN ADVISERS: Themis --- _Luna_ \--- Phoibe

URANIAN: Alkmene Aquila

TERRAN: Dragos family


	4. 95. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So young and gentle, this vulnerable newborn.

Phoibe was born in the late evening– known as early morning to Terrans– and her mother, Queen Selenity, did not wait to bring the newborn to her covered bossom.  Her first feed would be done by her Plution wet nurse- Plution women having close to the same nutrition in their milk as Lunarian women- and would never feed from Selenity's breast.  Selenity would never pass holding her daughter the few times it would be, either.

Silver blood stained the pristine sheets, other bodily fluids of little concern to the fresh mother of now two. Queen Selenity searched for a clean corner to wipe away the blood and muck on her daughter's down head, the wisps on the babe's crown being dried as she whimpered and sniffled.

As the babe was wiped down, Phoibe never let out a single cry.  She sniffled and whimpered, but never did she wail as Serenity had.  This startled the Queen, though she was silent in her thoughts and fears.

"What is her name?" Mercury questioned, fixing the room up with help of the nurses. "Or have you not yet figured one?"

The wet nurse, Ion, a young Plution woman who's child had died in childbirth several weeks ago, bustled in.  She took the blanket Mercury handed her, a soft powder blue made of cotton, and took Phoibe to wrap her in it.  The baby let out a screech, causing Ion to nearly drop her, and the baby kept going.

Everyone, startled by the newborn's sudden change in demeanor, figured it was from the hand over, and brushed it off.  When Ion sat in the corner in a chair of wicker and readied to begin nursing, Phoibe refused, fighting tooth and nail to keep from taking the nurse's milk.  Her nails, meant to be soft and short, swung out, clawing Ion, and Mercury finally took the baby as Ion jumped up, running out.  She was crying, pressing a hand to the wound over her left breast.

Phoibe calmed in Mercury's hold, though she still actively cried. Queen Selenity stared at the baby and the baby stared back.  Then the queen nodded, holding out her arms.  Phoibe knew who her mother was, and Ion was not it.

"Bring me the baby."

Mercury's eyebrows went up into his receding hairline, dark blue eyes widening. "Are you sure? Once she drinks from you, no other can feed her."

"I understand. Now hand me my baby." Queen Selenity repeated, flexing her fingers.

Mercury came close, passing off Phoibe to the Queen. As she had with Serenity, she settled the newborn on one arm, hand supporting her head as the elderly King who had been close with her mother helped Queen Selenity give her first feeding. He stepped away after Phoibe latched on with loud sucking noises, looking away politely.

The Lunarian felt something settle in her, likely from the motherly act she wasn't to take part in, just as Selene never had along with other Lunarian noblewomen. The fingers on her hand supporting the child's head smoothed the wayward strands, watching the babe suckle.

The girl's eyes were big, and the same seafoam green as her father's, rimmed with the hereditary silver all Lunarian's possessed, the silver so overpowering they looked more pale gray than green.  Her hair was too pale and little to guess at, but she hoped it to be white like Serenity's.

"Sele," Mercury spoke, his nickname for the young monarch slipping out, "have you chosen a name for your daughter yet?"

Queen Selenity looked down, watching the small, vulnerable newborn feed herself. Her brow furrowed, focusing on the pulsing glow surrounding Phoibe. The Queen's golden one clashed sharply with it. "I believe I have, Merc."

"Oh?" He truly sounded surprised, her having not had a name for Serenity until a few months later. "And what would that name be?"

"Phoibe."

The Mercurian hummed.  "Radiant, bright, prophetic." He spoke. "I am not sure if the latter will fit her, but the formers certainly do. Perfect choice, my lady."

Queen Selenity smiled. "Thank you."


	5. 22. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity was turning two in a few months, and Phoibe was freshly born, and her name decided. Queen Selenity just wanted to keep her youngest and her name to herself a little longer.

"Queen Selenity!" Themis, the aging, retired adviser with Queen Selenity's own adviser, Luna, called, hurrying down the corridor, skirts raised to help her. She lowered into a bow, shock clear across her face as she rose. "You have not truly fed the newborn, have you?"

Queen Selenity nodded, rocking her newborn daughter as she made her way to the nursery. It had been two days since Phoibe's birth, and Mercury had offered to stay a few more weeks to help her understand the nursing part of her motherhood. His own daughter-in-law was not due for several months, and his son Hermes had everything under control until then. As such, he had been kind and watched Phoibe as the baby would allow no other woman to touch her during Queen Selenity's recovery period.

"I have, Themis."

"Your Highness, why ever would you do such a thing?" Luna questioned, voice high in shock, staring up at the queen.

Queen Selenity nudged open the door to the nursery, Themis stepping forward to open it completely. "She refused to let her wet nurse feed her, to the point she wounded Ion."

"Great Selene," Themis stated, staring down at the dosing child, it's head downy and beginning to show a pale brown, much like her father's. "However did she manage that?"

"It was her feline genetics, I believe," Queen Selenity moved to her rocking chair, glancing at a sleeping Serenity, nestled into her crib with a small smile. "Hyperion was Mauan, as you both know."

Themis watched the Queen and princess. "What are you going to do?" She finally spoke. "Serenity is the crown princess, and we have never had a second Moon princess so we don't know what customs to follow."

A serene, contemplative look crossed Queen Selenity's features before stating, "It is my daughter's choice what she wishes to be. We will let it be up to her own freewill."

"Your Highness," Luna padded up, bowing her head, "if I may speak?"

"Of course, Luna. I am always open to your suggestions."

Luna swallowed, thinking, _I hope I am making a good decision._   "If I may suggest the child be raised like the other princesses of the Alliance?"

Queen Serenity made a face not often seen. Her head shake was calm, but strong. "I do not want to ever hear that suggested again. I have nothing against our warriors, but I will not see my youngest living her life to only protect her sister. They should protect each other and others." The Queen bent, pressing a kiss to her daughter's brow. "Prepare the ceremony. I have decided her name and it is best to announce before Serenity turns two years."

* * *

The crowd was huge, with people from all the planets gathered from the palace steps to as far back as the eye could see. Stood at attention behind Queen Selenity was her own guard and friends, the rulers of the other planets of the Silver Alliance. A few even had their children sat to the side. In Queen Selenity's arms was a sleeping Phoibe (she did an awful lot of sleeping, which Mercury assured was natural for a Lunarian baby born in the evening), and Themis sat with Serenity in her lap, bouncing the giggling toddler.

"Today we are gathered to announce the sex and name of the second Lunar child!" Luna mewed, loud enough for all to hear.

Aether, the eldest of the princesses at seven and first to become a Guard, stood by Perse who was five, both watching the Queen intently, hands clasped behind their backs and eyes bright as cheers of all kinds, from yells and screams to claps and foot stomps. Aeon, who was six, watched just as much, but with longing instead of curiosity or the need to protect. Queen Selenity knew she would one day make a good mother.

"Queen Selenity Lunaria of the Silver Millennium and Head of the Silver Alliance shall now announce the sex and name!" Luna continued when the crowds noise had grown quiet, waiting with baited breath.

The Queen, regal, lovely, and standing tall and strong, walked to the balcony, holding her child up the slightest. "I give you," she began, voice carrying despite its softness, "Princess Phoibe Lunaria of the Silver Millennium, a baby girl."

It was quiet for a few moments, many stunned by this, and then Mercury from behind began to clap, and the eldest of Serenity's Guard joined it, it spreading from the balcony out into the sea of citizens. Even little Serenity was clapping, giggling and grinning widely at her mother. Queen Selenity stepped back, walking to Themis. She knelt by the elderly Lunarian, holding up Phoibe for Serenity to see.

Serenity stared at her sister, eyes widening. One hand reached out, gripping the swaddling the babe was wrapped in, tugging for Queen Selenity to bring Phoibe closer. Serenity tilted her head, squeal escaping her when Phoibe opened her eyes to stare right back Serenity.

"This is your little sister," she informed the silver haired toddler, "this is Phoibe."

Phoibe let a grin, wide and gummy, spread across her face, chubby hand smacking her sister's nose. Serenity giggled, patting Phoibe head. "Bee," Serenity giggled, then hiccuped, "Bee, Bee, Bee!"

Themis chuckled dryly, moving to stand. "It seems Princess Serenity got so excited she wet herself."

"Oh dear," Queen Selenity stood as well. "Maybe I should-"

"No, no," Themis shook her head, already leaving. "You should keep track of Phoibe, as you're feeding her. I'll take care of Serenity."

The Queen saw the sense in that and nodded. "Very well." She pressed a kiss to Phoibe brow, lingering as she smiled in happiness.

Aether stepped up. "Queen Selenity, may we greet the princess?" Behind her stood Perse and Aeon.

"Of course, Sailor Uranus." She knelt so Phoibe could be eye level with the children. "Sailor Uranus, Princess Aeon, Princess Perse, this is Phoibe."

Aether looked over the baby in interest, then gave a gentle rub of her head, which got a whine from her. Perse kissed the baby's brow, earning a flail. Aeon tilted her head, then smiled lightly, stating, "Welcome to the Alliance, Princess."


	6. 21. Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoibe grew quickly, following Serenity around and taking the Alliance by storm… and helping start the pathway to new ones.

Phoibe grew quickly, following Serenity around and taking the Alliance by storm. At the age of three and five, they were little trouble makers for being so young, always getting into something. Sailors Uranus and Neptune couldn't watch them well enough, and neither could the young Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, much to their chagrin.

"Sewee!" Phoibe toddled after her sister, reached out, little legs wobbly, not yet used to running yet unlike Serenity who ran before she crawled.

Serenity, leaning around a corner, blue eyes wide as she made sure no one was nearby before racing back to Phoibe. "C'mon, Bee! If we don't hurry we won't reach the Moon Gate!"

The younger frowned, looking decidedly a lot like Luna when in her humanoid form, and she took her sister's hand. "Mommy said not to go to the Moon Gate without Themis."

Serenity shrugged. "Don't you want to see Terra up close?" She reasoned. "It's Terra!"

"But Mommy...." Phoibe blinked, watching her sister's face fall. "Okee."

Serenity grinned, pulling her sister toward the Gate. "Lessgo!"

Upon turning back around, the two had crossed the Gate. Phoibe's toe caught on the raised threshold, sending the toddler flying into her sister's back, throwing them down a hill. Both screamed, one higher pitched than the other but unable to tell who was who, until they stopped at the base, whining in sync. Phoibe was in tears, Serenity sniffling, fighting back hers.

"I want Mommy!" Phoibe wailed, clutching her bruised elbow.

Serenity hiccuped once, the dam breaking as she too began wailing, tears fat as they rolled down their cheeks. For some time, the two sat like this, regretting their choice of adventure and screaming for their mother.

"What loud children!" A voice spoke up, startling the sisters.

Serenity turned, looking up at a tall, busty woman hair black and clothing scanty. The blonde princess was still crying, quieting down compared to Phoibe who continued to give sharp screams, nearly hoarse by then. The elder princess sniffled, hiccuping between words, "Are you a friend of Mommy's?"

Like most Lunarian children, Serenity began speaking in Lunarian at a young age, using it more as she got older. Phoibe did not because she struggled to speak it, very few words registering with her correctly, them all sounding alike to her, and so Serenity typically spoke Stars, reverting to Lunarian when frightened.

The woman rose a brow at Serenity's fretful words, look less unimpressed and more exasperated. "Of course you are Lunarians," she stated, clearly not annoyed. "Come here. I'll have Konzen watch you until Selenity is contacted."

"You know Mommy!" Serenity chirped happily, rising from the ground, brightening immediately. She took Phoibe's hand, pulling her up, coddling the small brunette like only a sister could. "Bee, the nice lady knows Mommy!"

"Mommy doesn't talk wit people of Tewa, Sewee." Phoibe reminded her sister, remembering Themis saying that once as Serenity led Phoibe, following the woman. "They not nice like Minny's mommy."

"I'm not a mortal, little one," the woman informed the girls. "I'm a goddess."

Phoibe perked up at this. "Like gwandma?"

"'Grandma'?" Here the goddess stopped, turning around. "You're one of the princesses?"

"Yes!" Serenity nodded proudly. "I'm Serenity Lunaria, and this is my baby sister Phoibe."

"Well, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you." The goddess seemed very surprised. "Not the little… hm, not crying as often. In your case, Serenity."

For some reason, Serenity felt very upset at this, and Phoibe's heart beat a little quicker as if she'd just run, aching the slightest. Phoibe touched where her heart rested and tugged on Serenity's hand. "Sewee, why are you sad?"

"Sad?" Serenity looked at the toddler. "I am not!"

"My heart picked up, like it does when you are sad." Serenity rolled her eyes, looking up at the goddess, "What's your name?"

"I am Kanzeon Bosatsu." Her eyes were on little Phoibe, who's heart had calmed down and stopped hurting. Phoibe looked back with eyes that were young but aware, as though she could see the goddess's emotions.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Kanzeon." Phoibe did a wobbly curtsy, remembering how Themis did them for her mother.

Kanzeon quirked a little smile as Serenity followed suit, movements more learned. She pointed a finely filed nail ahead, at the ground spread before them to a large, beautiful pavilion. "Keep going straight. It's a few minutes walk, but the walking will help you grow more."

Though the small children complained, they were quite happy to know they were safe and, according to Kanzeon, among friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Minny" is Minerva (Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter).
> 
> Phoibe can mostly talk without the lisp, certain words still tripping her up.


	7. 30. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konzen did not sign up for this.

Serenity sat, kicking her feet back and forth, back, forth, no real rhythms to the movement. Phoibe was under the desk, keeping busy by using the ink and blank parchment she found, drawing. Phoibe loved to draw, having a natural affinity for the talent. Serenity liked to draw as well, but…

"Where's your sister?" The tall blond god named Konzen barged in, eyes zeroing in on Serenity. Serenity eep'd, pulling her legs up onto her seat.

Phoibe set down the brush, crawling out from under the desk. She waved. "Hello."

"Get back in your seat." He ordered, and she moved to grab her things, stopped when he snapped, "Now!"

Phoibe whined, getting up and taking Serenity's hand so she could be helped up into her seat. "Meanie." Serenity huffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll cut your tongue out if you want mean." Konzen replied, and Serenity hid her face in Phoibe's shoulder. The smaller one watched Konzen, her eyes practically seeing through him, raising hairs on the back of his neck when he sat down at his desk, foot barely missing the ink and wet parchment. "What were you doing under my desk?"

"Dwawing." Phoibe stated, voice lisping again. She didn't lisp many words anymore, just a few, picking up all her speech from the nobles of the Moon and other planets. She continued talking as he pushed his seat back, grabbing the parchments, ink, and brush. "There was some blank paper and ink."

Konzen looked over the parchment, seeing if any of them were documents. Surprisingly, none of them were, and Konzen knew for a fact he kept all of his blanks on a shelf neither could reach unless they climbed. He looked at the two who had begun to fidget, too young to sit still for so long a time. They were as bored as the gods around them, but from being so young instead of so old.

Phoibe looked at him, eyes dropping to the parchment with longing. She had been quiet, he wouldn't have noticed her if she'd ignored him and kept drawing. Well, he would have once he kicked her, but that was another matter.

"Here." Konzen held out the parchments to her, Phoibe happily taking them without question. "I don't know how you got these, but keep them and stay quiet."

Phoibe jumped off the seat, running to the center of the floor and dropping onto her stomach. Serenity looked up at Konzen, asking softly, "May we have some of the ink and brushes, Mr. Konzen?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Konzen gave her the ink, brush and an extra, watching her walk over to Phoibe and settle down in a fashion similar to the brunette princess. "And be quiet or your going back to the chairs."

"Yes, Mr. Konzen!" Both girls called, giggling softly, staving off boredom now.

Konzen went back to stamping his documents, but now and again he'd glance up to make sure the two stayed exactly where they'd planted themselves. If he watched a little longer than usual at intervals, no one would ever know. And if watching them made him feel less bored than usual, well, it must be the curse of immortality getting to him.


	8. 37. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themis had never been happier to step into Heaven.

Themis arrived at sunset, her aged hands wringing themselves and worry in her clear, silver rimmed eyes. She walked up the steps carefully, greeted by several guards at the doors. "I am here at the request of the goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu," she explained. "She brought several children in that are under my charge."

Neither guard spoke, letting her pass. Instead of meeting Kanzeon, she immediately followed the hallways, using her strong healing aura to find the children, reaching for them. The door they were behind led to a study, and she knocked, to which a gruff 'come in' gave her entrance.

The first thing she saw was Serenity and Phoibe, ink covered parchments around them, curled towards each other and sleeping soundly, hands held tightly, in the middle of the study floor. Her brow furrowed.

"How long have they been asleep?"

The blond man looked up at Themis, rocked for a moment at the new comer and about to demand her name, then took in her appearance from the bare feet to the white-blonde hair up in a simple, loose bun. "You're the one sent to pick up the kids."

"Yes. I am Themis." She told him. "Who are you, if I may ask, and how long have they been asleep?"

"Four or five hours." He said, standing and stretching. "I'm Konzen Douji, the old hag's nephew."

"Mommy?" Phoibe murmured, letting go of Serenity's hand to rub at her eyes, sitting up slowly. She blinked at Themis and Konzen, clearing her eyes. Then her face was brightening, struggling to get up and run to Themis, arms extended to be picked up. "Themis! Themis! Sewee, Themis is here!"

Serenity bolted up at her sister's shouting, sending up a flurry of parchment made into a blanket. Her eyes looked around in bleary confusion, settling on the old Lunarian. Her mouth spread wide in a grin. "Themis! We missed you!"

"I bet you did miss me." Themis chuckled, crouching to pick Phoibe up, toddler hugging her neck. "It's also rude to talk in a language others can't understand."

"Sorry…" Serenity trailed apologetically, not even glancing at the God as she beelined for Themis.. He felt a tick mark form on his forehead at the child's rudeness. "Themis, can we go home? We've had enough adventure today."

"I bet you have, young lady." Themis agreed, picking her up. She turned to Konzen, toddler around her neck and child on her hip. If she looked ten years older, she could be a happy grandmother instead of an aunt. "Thank you for watching them. Queen Selenity would have come if it wasn't for meetings."

"Yeah," Konzen grumbled, moving to pick up the parchment and cap the ink bottle. The brushes had dried and were set on a spare parchment. "They were pretty quiet."

"I'm not surprised," Themis rocked the two. "Phoibe is quiet to begin with and Serenity follows her little sister's example."

"Nu-uh!" Serenity leaned away, looking at Themis with a cross expression. "Phoibe's quiet because I'm quiet!"

"Sewee, shouting isn't quiet." Phoibe yawned, pressing her face to Themis's neck. "You smell like Mommy, Themis."

Themis didn't answer, instead watching Konzen freeze as he looked over one drawing in particular. If she was closer, the Lunarian would have seen that one of Phoibe's drawings was a simple outline of Konzen, a short boy, and two other men, Konzen's name written in Stars above him, joined by the names Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui. The boy had no name.

Konzen dropped the parchment on the pile, taking everything to his desk. He showed Themis and the children to the door. Phoibe stared over Themis's shoulder, once again looking through Konzen in the same manner as earlier.

"Themis, can I hug Mr. Konzen before we go?" She whispered to the elderly Lunarian. Themis smiled softly, nodding, setting down both children.

Phoibe toddled to Konzen who stared back at her like she was a bug. She held out her arms. "I'd like to hug you now."

"And if I don't want a hug from you?"

"I'll be sad. Ms. Kanzeon will be upset with you."

Konzen opened his mouth to inform her he didn't give a shit, but the way she stared through him made him feel she already knew that but didn't care. So instead he begrudgingly picked the toddler up and let her wrap her chubby arms around his neck. As Konzen pulled her back, she gave a wet kiss to his cheek, and he nearly dropped her.

Instead, he shoved her into Themis's arms, wiping away the slobber on his cheek in disgust. "What is wrong with you?"

Phoibe smiled brightly, the widest smile Themis had seen in a while aimed a someone other than family. "You needed a hug and kiss!"

Chuckling lightly, Themis picked Serenity up who was giggling. Konzen ground his teeth as they finally left his study. "Again, thank you for watching them."

"Just go."

And they did, Serenity and Phoibe waving erratically over a chuckling Themis' shoulder, her happy to have them back and Konzen glad to see them go.


	9. 6. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some toys simply must give off a certain scent. Orpheus is one of them.

Phoibe had recently turned five and Serenity was soon to turn seven. Phoibe was sitting in their nursery, rearranging the small star cards King Caelus of Uranus had given the princess for her birthday. She had already made half of the zodiac signs and several distant galaxies. The stars themselves whispered to Phoibe, telling her things of times passed, of times current, and times soon to be.

Like Themis, Phoibe would grow to become an oracle, a prophetess, her knowledge coming from the stars who saw all. But until the knowledge Phoibe could hear and talk to the stars got out, she would listen as the stars tell her stories and where to put the cards to create the cancer's crab zodiac. She would sit and hum and wait for Serenity to show up from her Sunday morning breakfast talks with Mother that Phoibe could join in next year.

The child soon finished the zodiac and neatly stacked the star cards, putting them away and pulling out her stuffed animals and dolls. She piled them up in her arms, carrying them over to the little tea table, setting each doll and animal in their own seat before taking her own. She smiled at each of them, calling them by the names Serenity and her had chosen, giving them imaginary fruit sandwich slices and pouring water from the pitcher into their flower shaped cups.

An hour passed before Serenity returned, and without delay she joined, apologizing to her sister before the toys. Phoibe accepted, having not worried or been upset the entire three hours she'd spent with Themis and Luna then on her own.

"Orpheus," Serenity scolded the faun toy, "don't get the crumbs in your fur. It'll never come out!"

"Yes, and then you'd smell like cream and strawberries forever!"

Serenity opened her mouth, thought about what her sister said, then asked, "But strawberries and cream smell nice."

That was true, Phoibe reasoned. "True. Maybe he should get crumbs on him."

Without words, Serenity grabbed the toys to put away and Phoibe started pouting the water back in the pitcher. They left Orpheus out, making way for the kitchens with the toy, heading for the ingredients to make him smell like strawberries and cream forever.

The stars told Phoibe the directions to take so they wouldn't get caught, as mischievous as the two sisters.


	10. 66. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests were dark, beautiful, and silent. Phoibe wished they weren't, and that they didn't hide things from Serenity and her.

Phoibe had turned six, and she now could eat with Serenity and Queen Selenity. Themis didn't eat with them, nor did Luna. Just the three family members with royal dignitaries that always made the sisters feel one wrong thing would ruin Selenity's reputation.

Neither liked it, and complained about that fact on days there weren't dignitaries. Selenity let them, explaining calmly that was how ruling such a large alliance worked each time. Eventually, she knew, Phoibe would understand and explain it to Serenity in terms the two sisters shared, a language all their own that no other could comprehend. Once Phoibe did, neither would complain again.

Sunday breakfast that April was quiet, a man and woman ate with them. Beside Phoibe was a girl in her teen years. All three visitors had ink hair that reminded Phoibe of a vague memory of a woman in gauzy, reveling clothes. Their skin was pale as ice with a purple undertone. The girl's and woman's eyes were aubergine, the man's violet, a darker shade to Selenity's pale.

Both of the girls wanted to speak with the elder, having never eaten with other young dignitaries save the Senshi. But they couldn't, it not polite to break a silence unless the guests or Selenity broke it.

**Lady Phoibe, why not ask about King Saturn's passing?**

_ Don't ask that! Neither her nor Lady Serenity are to know about it. _

Phoibe twitched, hand grazing Serenity's. The elder glanced at the younger, Phoibe's eyes shooting upward for a second. Serenity's eyes widened, knowing about the stars who spoke to Phoibe most and how to tell when they talked with the smaller princess.

The two held their gazes, unsure of what to do. Selenity noticed their staring, as did the elder girl. She turned slightly, setting down her fork.

"My name is Persephone Saturnia." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "If I may ask for your and your sister's name?"

Phoibe turned to her as Hecate squeaked in excitement, She initiated contact! Oh, this will go wonderfully! Lady Phoibe, say something! "Hello." She murmured, a little surprised at the older girl talking. "I'm Phoibe Lunaria."

Happy to join the conversation, Serenity leaned forward a bit, tacking on, "And I Serenity Lunaria."

Persephone nodded. "If I may say, I love your gowns and culture. It is very warm and inviting."

"If you like warmth, you should visit Mars or Venus. Venus has a lot of colors with varying clothing and Mars is all about cultures." Phoibe advised, recalling the few times High Queen Venus had visited along with her grandchildren, dressed in the most beautiful gowns either sister had ever seen and Bellona in the strong, fierce colors of her deeply cultural planet. "Especially Venus. I've never seen such beauty."

Persephone looked down at the breakfast plate. "On Saturn we do not wear the finery that Venetians do. Nor the rich colors of the other planets. It is not apart of us."

Serenity very rarely frowned, but at the elder's words she did. "Why's that?"

"We–"

"Persephone!" The woman called, and Persephone sat up straighter.

The man– Hades, Leto whispers in her ear– looked to his wife– **Proserpina** , Asteria supplied– in shame, obviously not happy with how she treated their daughter interacting with the girls. Clearly he is not the only one. Look to your mother, Lady Phoibe.

And Phoibe did, taking in the displeased look on Selenity's usually calm visage. Her usually pale eyes had darkened a shade in their displeasure, and for once Phoibe saw the powerful Lunarian so many a person loved and protected and followed.

_Maybe ask about the civil war?_

Please, Hecate sighed, stop. Lady Phoibe and Lady Serenity aren't to know.

It dawned on Phoibe in that moment everyone at that table knew things Serenity and her did not. That all the people coming and going meant nothing in the face of these three visitors shrouded in nothing but ink and dark shades of purple. That while Serenity and her could sit and hear what dignitaries of the other planets talked about, this was one issue the girls could not hear. It crashed down on her little shoulders, dragging her under the waves of realization. And only the three stars that enjoyed talking with Phoibe most knew, because they saw what had happened, was happening, and would happen.

And Phoibe was not pleased with not knowing, with her sister not knowing. Serenity would one day rule, so she should be learning. Phoibe being at her side meant she should know as well, to help her sister.

With that thought, she knew exactly what she would one day grow to be, her mind mixing with the moment turned into a stretching, deafening silence and the aged adviser and her mother's off doing who knows what.

Phoibe would be an adviser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Asteria** __  
>  Leto   
>  Hecate
> 
> This is pre-earrings and clip, so the three are still stars in the sky.


	11. 5. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity wanted to play with Phoibe, but Phoibe's type of play had changed. This made Phoibe feel terrible.

"Bee!" Serenity called, running around and looking under things, wanting to find her sister. It had been a week since the visitors from Saturn left, and Phoibe had been near nonexistent since. It was so strange to not have you little sister at her side. "Pheeeee-beeeeee!"

She passed by Themis' rooms, and the door opened, Phoibe coming out. Serenity stopped, blinking in shock. No one but Luna and Selenity ever went in Themis' rooms. Just like only the girls and Luna could enter Selenity's. Their rolls allowed them entrance.

"What were you doing in Themis' rooms, Bee?"

For a second, Phoibe tilted her head, whether thinking or listening Serenity didn't know, then she nodded. She reached, grabbing Serenity's hand, pulling her into Themis's room. For a moment, Serenity halted, scared to enter, but her sister's assuring gaze spurred her on.

Inside, the room was calming, furnished with mostly necessities. There were plants everywhere, hanging from the ceiling by pots, creeper plants crawling up the walls, turning the should be white room into a green, living paradise with bursts of pinks, blues, yellows,reds, 

Themis herself was sat at a table with a large tomb and bowl of water. Her head lifted, free hair falling over her smooth shoulders in waves, surprise in her gentle gaze. Serenity had never seen the woman with her hair down, always up in a bun.

"Princess Phoibe, what are you doing here, back so soon?" Her eyes moved to Serenity, chest tightening, breath holding. When she asked the same question, it wasn't in gentle surprise but shock. "Princess Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"It is alright, Themis. Asteria said it was fine, as did Leto and Hecate."

After a moment of tense consideration, Themis nodded. "The stars are older than I, so they know better." She stood, motioning to the children. "Come, both of you, join me."

Phoibe came willingly, face lighting up in delight as she sat in Themis's seat, Serenity taking the one Phoibe usually sat in, legs under her so she could see the book and into the bowl perfectly. Phoibe stopped her, and Serenity looked at her in confusion.

"We have to sit normally, or there's no use being here. It isn't proper." Phoibe sat straight, back to the chair, and the brunette wasn't discomforted. She seemed almost at home. So Serenity copied her smaller, less lanky sibling, fighting strongly not to fidget with such careful mannerisms being used before her.

In a soft voice, Phoibe explained how the bowl was filled with water, used to see the before, the after, and the now. The book gave ways to do such, easy and complex depending on how clear you wanted to see. Themis usually used the book and Phoibe the stars, though Themis was teaching Phoibe how to handle the book.

"Is this what you have been doing?" Serenity whispered after some time. "Is this how you play now?"

Phoibe went silent, contemplation clear in her young, expressive eyes. Her nod was small, unsure. "Yes. Most times."

Big crystal blue eyes looked forlornly at the bowl and book, worry deep in them. "I see. You are growing up. Your play isn't the same any more."

"I still want to play with you, Sere!" Phoibe rushed to assure, reaching over to take her sister's hands, squeezing gently as Themis did for her when she became to overwhelmed. "This is only part of me, like how being a princess is part of you."

"You're also a princess, Bee." Serenity reminded, eyes losing their worry some, but no less sad. "Have you forgotten that already?"

"No, no, I haven't, but your older, so more is expected."

The silver-haired princess looked positively devastated, as if her world was crashing down around her and only Phoibe could stop it. And Phoibe planned to, sliding from her seat and pulling Serenity down with her, pulling her toward the door. "Come, Sere, let's go play hide-and-seek! I am sure the Senshi and a few of the maids wouldn't oppose!"

For a moment, Serenity looked lost, as if everything had already changed so much, then she smiled brightly, and nodded. "Yes, let's!"


	12. 65. No Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Konzen!"

It was like being in a desert. Only worse, because Phoibe used to love the ever white and silver and pale gold walls of this cage. Her only escapes had turned into Themis' rooms, the gardens, and wherever Serenity wanted to go (unless it was Terra. Terra was _off limits_ ). And her escapes were quickly becoming cages as well. Even Asteria, with her quick wit and childish reactions, Leto, who was warm and motherly, and Hecate, who was ladylike and of a caring nature, couldn't help her.

So when Serenity suggested they go someplace clearly not Terra, but not the other planets, she followed in the wake of her sister's glee. And unlike Silver Millennium, with its strict pale colors and cool exteriors, this land was warm, sun coming down in a never changing lukewarm Spring day. The trees were bloomed with cherry blossoms, a breeze swaying, ruffling their skirts, hair drifting around their faces.

They stood on a hill, one that Phoibe knew was familiar, it buried somewhere in her young memories. Below was an expanse of grounds made of some type of brick or clay, walls high, tops edged. It reminded her vaguely of Mars, only less Martian and more military in its build.

Serenity, a lanky nine-year-old to Phoibe's skinny seven-and-half, grabbed ahold of the brunette's hand, other pulling up her skirt. She raced down the hill, hair flying behind her, whipped about in tendrils of silver. Phoibe following after, barely able to pull up her own skirt so she wouldn't fall.

"Sere, where are we?"

A bright, happy laugh bubbled up. "You don't remember?" She called over shoulder, merriment in her eyes. "This is Heaven, home of Miss Kanzeon and Mr. Konzen!"

Phoibe blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Another laugh followed, them come to the large, intimidating doors of the palaces of Shangri-La. Serenity knocked, chest heaving, smile wide in delight.

 **What is she doing?** Asteria cried. **It's like she's trying to–!**

Shut up, Asteria! Barked Hecate. Let this play out as it should!

_ But Hecate… what about… _

Hush, Leto. This is already happening. We cannot stop it.

Phoibe huffed, muttering angrily, "Be quiet, you three. I'd like to pay attention. I'll worry later."

Of course, Princess Phoibe. Hecate murmured, and the arguing stars dulled to a murmur, turning their conversation away from the child's persistent ears.

The door opened then, and after stepping inside, they were greeted by a lone man. She saw nothing but white in the man's clothes as she raised her head to greet him. She took in a breath at the sharp violet of his eyes and the golden head of hair. There was something bright about him, as if the stars had touched his skin, and though he wore white there was color to him.

Her hand, still clasped in Serenity's, tightened a fraction, eyes widening. Serenity's smile widened into a grin.

"Mr. Konzen!"


	13. 99. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be right side up.

"Serenity, Phoibe, you've grown." Kanzeon grinned upon seeing the two. "And back to running away from home."

"Bee is going to be an adviser like Themis and Luna, so they don't care where she goes." Serenity said before Phoibe could. "I just have to stay with her."

"Sere, you know that isn't–"

"And still a terrible liar." Kanzeon stopped Phoibe from finishing, causing Serenity to blush ruby. "Though you're trying to get better, I can tell."

Serenity stammered. As she did, Phoibe stepped closer. "Ma'am," she curtsied in a single, fluid motion, "my sister said this place was Heaven, the Upper World to Terra according to my studies. Is this true?"

Kanzeon appeared surprised, as if her not knowing this was new. "You don't remember when you came here, at the age of five?"

"I've never been here. When I was five, I was always in the Moon Castle."

"Ms. Kanzeon, Phoibe was three and I was five." Serenity explained. "Lunarians always look older than they are."

"That's apparent." The merciful goddess replied, she looked over what the girls were wearing. She motioned forward. "Come here. It's going to be some time before anyone decides to come here looking for you. Let's make it harder to find you."

Hecate's delighted purr resounded in her mind, and Phoibe had to bite her tongue. Hecate gave a gentle sorry before disappearing. Then Phoibe followed after Kanzeon and Serenity, unsure of what they would be doing.

Within minutes, Phoibe was finding everything upside down and turned around. Lunarian memory was perfect from age three and up, so why couldn't she remember the visit to Heaven?


	14. 85. East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clothes remind them of Mars a lot.

The clothes Kanzeon put Serenity and her in reminded Phoibe of Mars, with high collars, knotted, cloth buttons, intricately stitched symbols, and molded to skin deigns. The smooth silk wasn't made by Lunarian weaver spiders, or Venetian worms, but was just as smooth and cool to the touch, shining when the ever-warm sun struck it.

Unlike Martian clothes, the colors choices were infinite, but out of all the colors, Phoibe chose a hardy purple top with 3/4 sleeves and loose, periwinkle skirt with small splits in the sides. A deep green dragon was stitched along the skirt edge, similar crawling up the top's left side, letting off red flame buttons.

Kanzeon stated they were Eastern designs. Phoibe asked the stars about this and they agreed, explaining that the Martians and Terrans had once mingled, just like all the planets once had, and while the Martians had changed some, the Terrans in the East had stayed nearly completely true to their origins.

As Phoibe thought over this new knowledge, Serenity chose a dress of pale pink, flowers along the collar a deep blue, matching the skirt hem. The two kept their hair as they normally wore it, glows low in the warm sun, feet bare as the day of their birth and every day after.

The two looked very different from Kanzeon, though she assured they looked quite normal. She ushered them out of the rooms they had found the clothes in, moving them eastward, explaining the palaces of Heaven and all the people there, right down to her nephew and his lack of abilities.

"He's widely known as a useless god, because he can't do anything." Kanzeon went on, speaking in a more fond manner, though the tone was disguised well, her not noticing how confused the children looked, little brows furrowed and lips pursed. "He can do _some_ things, just without powers and–"

"Ms. Kanzeon, can he not heal and glow?" Serenity spoke up.

"Hm?" She looked down at the princess, brow arching. "Heal and glow?"

"Yes, like Lunarians." Phoibe nodded, gaze befuddled. "It is a natural part that Lunarians can heal, only on different levels. Some can heal only themselves from small cuts, or heal others from serious wounds, or become official Healers from their strong center. Can the gods and goddesses here not do this?"

"Some of us probably can, but all of us? No." Kanzeon shrugged. "We are too greedy, anyway. If anyone got seriously hurt, no one would help them, wanting to keep it to themselves."

Sharing frowns, both children nodded. "Oh," Serenity murmured, taking her sister's hand, fingers lacing. Phoibe nodded in agreement, voice just as quiet, "I see."

Kanzeon clapped her hands, looking between them. "Come on. I'll show you want the East looks like from my pond."


	15. 88. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind was something else. It carried scent while the Moon's did not.

Serenity and Phoibe had enjoyed the time they'd spent running around Kanzeon's palace, not causing havoc so much as they just annoyed people. No one but a select few knew how to contact those of the Silver Alliance (an entertained Kanzeon, exasperated Jiroushin, and amused Jade Emperor), so the children were able to do at they pleased until Sailors Mars and Jupiter appeared.

In an instant, Serenity eep'd, hiding behind her younger sister. Phoibe stared at them with wide eyes, feeling much like a bird in a trap, heart pounding.

Despite being young, the Senshi were well trained in combat, learning the well-known battle tactics of the Mercurians, dance-like attack of the Venetians, ever expanding Martian military fighting styles, and Uranian gorilla war-fare. They were something to be feared, especially when the princesses were placed in danger. As such, the princesses, when still so young, feared their protectors, growing out of it as they became older.

"Princess Serenity, Princess Phoibe!" Bellona admonished, amethyst eyes hard in angry disappointment. "You know better than to go running off! Queen Selenity had to leave a meeting with King Hades to find you two, a meeting that will decide–"

"Mars," Minerva cut in gently, hand touching the hot ruby skin on the shoulder of her fellow warrior, no less upset with the girls but better with her emotions, "please save that Martian fire for the battle field." She turned to the sisters, coming closer. "Serenity, Phoibe, it is time to go home. The Queen is worried sick, as are the other Senshi."

"But Minny…" Serenity whined softly. "There's nothing to do at the Moon Castle, and it's all so _fake_."

"Yes, well," Minerva thought for a few moments. "We cannot all have the wind of this place. It is not our birthright to live here or on Terra."

"Birthright?" Serenity murmured. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were born Terran, then you have right to live on Terra. Born here gives you right to live here. Being born from the Moon gives you right to live on the Moon." Minerva explained. "You have no right to be here anymore than Mars and I do."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now let us go home." The Amazonian held a hand out to each of the girls, luminescent mossy gaze appealing to them. Bellona stood in the background, arms crossed and watching, waiting for them to deny and to step in and force them. But Serenity took Minerva's hand that looked like the bark of an Amazon tree. Phoibe hesitated, not to stay but to get close. She was given an encouraging smile and, slowly, she slipped her hand into Minerva's.

Bellona nodded her head to an exhausted Jiroushin. "Thank you."

"Minny," Phoibe looked up, "when can we come back?"

The Amazonian's eyebrow spiked, shocked by the question coming from Phoibe instead of Serenity.

"I really like the wind here, it's cooler than at the palace."

"You can ask the Queen and she can talk with the Jade Emperor." Replied the lightning Senshi. "He might let you return, but with how much trouble you two possibly caused, he may very likely not."

Disappointment overpowered the hope in the young princess's gaze, shoulders pulling forward. Serenity, looking ahead, looked to Phoibe in alarm, eyes colored in distress. Her voice was soft when she spoke, concern clear.

"Bee?"

Phoibe looked up at Serenity, nodding. "Yes, Sere?"

"Don't worry or be sad," Serenity stated in surety. "Ms. Kanzeon would let us come back. We'll feel the wind again."

And they did. Many, many times, and each time Phoibe stood in place for some moments to feel the wind before going off to entertain herself.


	16. 98. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards opened the gates and warmth flooded in.

Phoibe looked over the cool landscape, pulling the cloak tight around her. Luna came out beside her, giving a little shake along her lithe body. Queen Selenity followed with Serenity, who reach for Phoibe's hand, fingers lacing tightly. Phoibe reached up to pull her sister's cloak around, shielding her dress from sight, flooding her sister with warmth.

"Phoibe, remember it is your job to help Luna negotiate the peace treaty between the two factions." Selenity reminded her youngest daughter calmly, own pale violet cloak billowing behind her as she started her long stride toward the counsel chamber. "Serenity, you are to talk with the Princess Persephone and get to know her. As future queen, it is your duty to learn and know whom you are to rule with, know them and who they rule and how they will choose to rule."

Both girls nodded, hands tightening further. "Yes, Mother." Their fingers slid away from each other, tips brushing reverently. It startled them to know they wouldn't be together this time, used to never being parted when visiting the planets, always helping the other with their duties.

Serenity followed the Queen away, and Phoibe went opposite with Luna. This would also be the first time Phoibe did not have Themis, working mainly with her stars to bring peace. By then, at the age of nine, all of the Alliance knew of Phoibe's gift of galaxy-speak and the stars who loved her. They also understood to never question her when she asked the stars and she gave you an answer, no matter how the outcome, because if the future could be changed she would tell you.

The two went outside of the castle, looking out over the dark land. Towns, cities, and villages all rested snug against and far from the capital, out past its high, black iron gates.

The gates being closed is what causes the main discord, Hecate murmured, distaste clear. _Not to mention the Saturn Queen's lack of attention to her people's struggles. Her hold on the King caused the biggest rift._

 _Well, we will just have to stop that, won't we?_ Phoibe told the stars, striding for the gate, Luna at her side. "Guards!" She called. "Open the gates!"

They looked down their noses at her, eyes clear with distain. "And who are you to us, little one?" The bigger asked.

"I," Phoibe threw back her cloak, revealing her advisor gown, glow brightening, silver circlet clear in her dark hair, "am Princess Phoibe Lunaria, advisor and sister of the Crown Princess Serenity Lunaria of the Silver Millennium. I am here to dissolve the rift between Saturnians and you _will_ do as I say, for the stars have ordered it."

The smaller of the guards sucked in a breath as Luna changed before them, gaze hard as a tall, lanky Mauan came to stand before them. Her bright blue eyes flashed dangerously, causing the guards to flinch.

"Of course, Princess." The shorter bowed as Asteria crowed in delight.

The guards opened the gates and warmth flooded in, sliding across the Lunarian child's skin as sap does a tree, slow and sticky. Phoibe stepped out, Luna staying inside as the Healer looked around.

"Guards, keep open the gates. They are to not be shut without permission from the Lunar Queen." **Good, Princess Phoibe.** "If I come back and they are closed, you shall answer to me."

Down the hill Phoibe went, warmth filling her body unlike any she had ever felt before.


	17. 55. Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was older than either girl remembered, a young woman now.

Phoibe sat at the table, fiddling with her bracelet. Serenity was next to her, and across from them was Persephone, the daughter of King Hades and Queen Proserpina. She was older than either girl remembered, a young woman now, much more taller and very curvaceous. The crown princess was also very quiet, almost somber in a way.

Serenity was talking, as if the tense atmosphere between the three did not exist. Phoibe wished her sister would be quiet, and in all honesty the brunette never wanted her sister to be quiet.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Serenity asked the elder princess. "I like to pick flowers and visit Heaven."

Persephone jerked, eyes picking up to look at the silver haired princess. "Heaven? The home of the eastern Terran gods?"

"More or less, yes." Serenity nodded. "Have you ever been?"

"No," she shook her head. "Mother says they are savages, warmongers like the Terrans themselves."

Both sisters frowned. "That is wrong," Serenity stated. "They are very nice! I mean, some of them are mean, of course, but overall most of them are kind."

Phoibe didn't have the heart to correct her sister on the amount of people who are nice and people who are mean being reversed. Instead, she said, "Whenever both Sere and I are free, we go and visit the Merciful Goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu. She is kind, if a little oddly humored. If you like, we can take you with us next time. It will most likely be when we return from visiting the planets."

"I cannot go." Persephone shook her head, shouldered burdened with sadness. "Mother would never allow it. My sister, however…"

"Sister?" Serenity blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you had a sister! I don't recall Queen Proserpina being pregnant."

"I do, yes. She is only four, and very adventurous." Persephone got this look in her eyes, the kind present when a mother was extremely proud of her child. She looked like a real woman. "She's smart, attentive, very, very sweet. Rhea is wonderful."

The sisters shared glances. "May we meet Rhea?"

"Oh, yes." Persephone nodded, standing, lunch they were to share all but forgotten. "We have to be quiet though. Mother isn't fond of anyone seeing her."

"Why is that?" Serenity questioned.

"Because she has what I do not; violet eyes."

"Aren't violet eyes the symbol of the next Saturnian ruler?" Phoibe wondered aloud. "That should be a cause to celebrate, to have her seen by all."

"It is, but Mother is peculiar." The crown princess hedge, standing. "Come, let me take you to my sister. She will love the company."


	18. 19. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course. I am your friend, Rhea."

Phoibe looked around the room, at all the scattered toys, crayons, and drawn on papers. The room was plain other than that, walls a deep purple, carpet black. The bed was similar, with an iron wrought bed frame, sheets and duvet pale violet cotton.

"Where is Rhea?" She asked, looking to Persephone.

Persephone stepped around the brunette, walking toward the small tea table. She got on her knees, pulling back the cover, smiling at the hiding child with shoulder length black-violet hair and eyes the color of purple grapes. The child was dressed in a frock that covered her body from the top of her neck to her wrist to her ankle, feet covered in thick socks.

"Right here." Persephone reached for Rhea, pulling her out from under the tea table. "Rhea, come meet Crown Princess Serenity and Princess Phoibe."

Rhea's legs wrapped around Persephone's waist, peering over her big sister's shoulder in curiosity. Her voice was soft, quiet. "Hello."

Serenity awed, squealing happily. "Hello, Rhea! Just call me Serenity."

"And I'm Phoibe." Phoibe replied, stepping closer. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rhea."

A big smile was returned, and her little voice asked, softly, "Can I call you Phe?"

"Of course. I am your friend, Rhea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the reason why none of the Inners remembered the Outers in canon is due to selective memory, or that certain memories aren't gained until they turn a certain age or meet certain people. But Rhea (Hotaru) plays a role in this story, just as Persephone does.


	19. 61. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I shall feel true freedom there with Mama, freedom Queen Proserpina denies me on Saturn."

Rhea, Phoibe quickly decided, was a darling child, very sweet and docile. Serenity said Rhea was a lot like Phoibe herself as a child, though the brunette princess highly doubted this. While she had been a quiet child, Phoibe wasn't without her moments of rebellion. Rhea, with her inner and outer soft demeanor, was not much like her.

"Here, I'll set you down." Serenity lowered Rhea to the ground. The grass bowed obediently, the breeze swirling around them. Persephone stood on the other side of the portal, nervously playing with her hands. "Do you feel the grass, little one?"

Rhea looked around with big, curious eyes. "No. I am wearing socks." The child said, lifting her gaze to Phoibe as Serenity tried to coax Persephone into joining them.

"Oh, well, have a seat." Phoibe sat, dress billowing out. "I will remove them for you."

"Queen Proserpina says the socks are to protect my feet and keep me warm." Still, she laid out a foot, letting Phoibe remove the thick garments as Serenity pulled Persephone, shielding her eyes from the bright light, through the portal.

"Why do you not call the Queen "Mother"? It is a strange thing." Serenity wondered aloud. "She must find it disrespectful."

"She does not want the title." Rhea replied, eyes turning to Persephone who shook her head. "So she is not my mother. And no one else has offered to be it."

Phoibe heart fluttered in her chest, releasing a soft sound of sadness against her will. Serenity gasped, covering her mouth. Persephone looked away, guilt in her eyes.

"If someone…" Phoibe stopped the train of thought, ignoring her stars egging her on. She was only nine sun turns, for Selene's sake, what did she know about taking care of children? _A lot if you count Princess Serenity._ **Let us not forget the children of palace workers you look after often.** I believe that, in a way, Persephone would count as well. You have much experience, Lady Phoibe. _Oh, do not do this! I couldn't possibly…_ _ **Imagine the freedom you grant her.**_ **Right now she can do nothing, much like Princess Persephone.** But if you claim her, she can become the greatest Queen this universe has ever known, surpassing even Queen Selenity.

The idea of someone being greater than her own mother was impossible, but if her stars, her stars who see the past, present, and future, say this is possible, then why defy that Fates? _And if I do not?_ They were silent, contemplating the pros and cons of telling the Lunar princess, looking at all the outcomes with telling her, before deciding, **_Princess Persephone shall die, and Princess Rhea shall end up alone._**

Phoibe jerked, looking up at the gentle, loving Saturnian woman. She looked back, confused. With a deep breath, she ducked her head, folding Rhea's socks. A gentle pat to the child's ankle and Phoibe stood in a single motion, lifting Rhea up into her arms.

"If I offered to be your mother, would you accept?" Phoibe asked, looking into her eyes. Persephone sucked in a sharp breath, Serenity's mouth falling open. Rhea stared, confused to what Phoibe was offering her.

"I do not understand." The child murmured. "You do not know me and yet you… you wish to be my mother?"

"If you will let me, yes. I very much would like to be your mother."

"Princess Phoibe, really you need not–"

"What would being your daughter entail?" Rhea questioned, cutting off her sister. Her gaze was harder, searching for any lies the older girl hid. With little hesitation, the advisor stared back. "Is there a catch?"

"No catch. I simply take care of you and protect you, as a mother should. I raise you as my own, teaching you to love and cherish people for their differences. If you'd like, you can come live with me, or stay with your sister." Already, she was brushing back the child's hair, undoing tangles, feeling her aura mix and bond with the other's. "Whatever you choose, I am fine with."

Rhea contemplated, thinking of her choices. She looked so very much older right then, maybe eight or nine, like Phoibe. Serenity watched in fascination, not stopping her sister, curious to see what would happen. Persephone looked positively stricken, unsure of what to make of Phoibe's offer.

Then she nodded, dark hair swaying. "Yes. You can be my mother." Sitting up, she leant forward to kiss Phoibe's cheek. "And I would like to spend six months of the year with you, six on Saturn. I am still its princess, and as such I must learn its ways and train to be a Senshi."

"Rhea, you know until Father dies you are not to be trained." Persephone spoke, voice fragile. "The power of Saturn is awakened then, and you may train to harness it."

"I am aware." Rhea looked up at Persephone. "I want to return to the Moon with Mama and Princess Serenity. I will return in Autumn."

"Autumn is but two months away. Would you not rather spend Autumn and Winter on the Moon?" Persephone tried. Phoibe watched the sister, feeling her panic and sorrow at the princess's choice. The stars soothed Phoibe's rising unease, telling she had chosen right.

"No. Spring and Summer is to be spent with Mama." Rhea replied, arms locking around Phoibe's neck with surprising strength. "I shall feel true freedom there with Mama, freedom Queen Proserpina denies me on Saturn."

The elder's dark head bowed, hurt evident. "I will tell Mother immediately. I am sure Queen Selenity will win her over on your choice."

Rhea motioned to be set down, Phoibe doing so. She wiggled her little toes, digging into the soft grass with awe. Her little eyes were wide at the new feeling, sitting slowly to immerse herself. Her fingers touched the bright green, caressing. "This is what grass feels like?"

Persephone sat as well, scrunching her nose at the feeling. It was cool, but the grass scratched, rubbing the wrong way across her delicate skin. "It's rough."

"It is gentle."

The sisters looked at each other, silent agreeing neither saw things the same. One too Saturnian, one too little. Rhea turned, pressing both hands into the grass, sprawling out. Persephone stood, brushing nonexistent lint off her skirt.

"Mama, can I stay here?" Her big eyes looked up to Phoibe, who smiled lightly. "It is… it is nice."

"We can't stay, Rhea. It is not our birthright, so we can only visit." Phoibe pulled Serenity down, who began to tickle Rhea, making the girl shriek and laugh.

Phoibe watched Rhea indulge in the freedom she was given, feeling peace settle in her mind and body that hadn't been there since arriving on Saturn. Beside her, standing awkwardly, Persephone watched her sister, a forlorn look in her gaze.


	20. 2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am happy."

Persephone predicted right on Queen Selenity winning Queen Proserpina over on the matter, only in a way none expected. When the words left Phoibe's mouth concerning Rhea and her adoption of the princess of Saturn, who clung to her neck and waist, the Saturnine queen flew into a rage. She ripped Rhea from Phoibe, spitting at the lunar princess vile words. It took Serenity stepping in to stop the queen from striking both Rhea and Persephone.

Queen Selenity had come at a run, for unlike other queens she ran when her children were in danger, entering the room with a blast of energy, fearing her children attacked by some unknown enemy. She found a furious Saturn monarch, Hades shielding the children in the corner of the room as Persephone took every word shouted at her.

"Proserpina!" Selenity called, the queen turning sharply. She sobered immediately, gliding up to the lunar queen. "What in the name of Selene are you doing?"

"Your daughter has taken it upon yourself to declare herself the mother of my child." Proserpina told Selenity coolly, aubergine eyes cutting on the young girl who stood tall, arms around Rhea protectively, the toddler's hands clinging to Phoibe. Serenity's hands clasped her sister's shoulders, tucked behind Phoibe but no less ready to defend her friends. Persephone stood by Hades, chest heaving. "That is a form of treason."

"Oh?" Selenity rose a brow, turning to look at the children. Serenity looked away from her mother, cowed by the deepness of the gaze. Phoibe stared back, fingers tightening of the thick, dark frock. "I thought it was Saturnian Law that if the Queen has another child, one with the eyes of the Heir, all the others must die. The royal line is so powerful that the children cannot live, less they have another child that rivals the current Heir."

Persephone tensed, taking a half-step forward. "Your Highness–"

"Please," Selenity cut off, looking to the young woman, "let me finish, Princess Persephone."

Persephone bowed her head. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Thank you." The benevolent monarch turned, facing the fellow queen. "The law has not changed, and your daughter looks to be what, four? That means, she is not yours. And Hades has never been called unfaithful. Princess Persephone?"

"Yes?" Her voice was low, nervous.

"I recall, some time ago, you fell ill and were not seen for some time. Around twelve months, the typical pregnancy time of a Saturnian woman. This was about five years ago. So, by estimation," Selenity walked to Persephone, eyes calm, "you are Rhea's true mother."

Persephone looked away, ashamed. "Yes. This is true."

"Why do you hide this fact? Being a mother is the greatest honor I think we as women could have. Being queen is magnificent, but to be a mother is to truly protect and care for another." Selenity tilted the princess' chin, looking into her dark eyes. "Why are you so ashamed? Why do you not want Rhea as your own?"

"The Power needed a place to go when Father died. That is why I conceived Rhea. There was no love, no position to gain. The man did as I asked and left." Her words barely arose above a whisper, though they still made Rhea flinch. Phoibe covered the child's ears, watching the princess. "I am ashamed because she came out a girl, not a boy. I had hoped that the sign of Saturn only appeared in males, explaining why I wasn't granted freedom."

"Oh, my dear." Selenity rubbed away a stray tear from Persephone's cheek. "You have freedom, you just don't use it." She smiled, it tinged in sadness. "Now, tell me. As Rhea's birth mother, did you grant Phoibe the right to be Rhea's mother?"

"Persephone–" Proserpina called in warning, cut off by Hades. "Answer truthfully, daughter." Everyone looked to him, surprised to hear him speak. "I am tired of this house of lies and deceit."

Persephone hesitated, wanting to tell, but fearful of how her mother would react. She opened her mouth, and spoke, "I did grant Princess Phoibe the right as Rhea's mother. We already spoke of her staying here in Autumn and Winter to learn our ways while living Spring and Summer with Princess Phoibe. Rhea would travel with Crown Princess Serenity, you, and Princess Phoibe, returning on the first day of Autumn."

Selenity nodded, turning to face Proserpina. "Princess Rhea will be leaving with us Sunday. No exceptions. Proserpina, the decision is final with Princess Persephone declaring she has given rights to raise Princess Rhea over to my child."

"Very well, but do not expect me to be very happy with you after this."

"Proserpina, I do not think I was pleased with you becoming Saturn's queen to start off with." Selenity replied just as coldly. "Hades, my beloved friend, could have chosen much better."

With a sweeping turn, Selenity left the room. Serenity hurried after the Lunar monarch, holding tight to Phoibe's hand who took Rhea with. For a moment, Persephone stared after, then she followed, lifting her head.

Hades turned to Proserpina. "I have things to discuss with you, Proser. Mainly pertaining to striking my daughter and granddaughter, and a divorce."

The Saturnine queen blanched, clearly angry.

Down the hallway, Selenity looked down to Phoibe and Rhea, gaze soft. "How do you feel? That must have been terrifying for you when you are so young."

Rhea mulled the words, speaking slowly, each word thought out. "I feel fine. I am excited to be going with you." Her little hands grabbed Phoibe's, clasping tightly. Phoibe grinned, bending to kiss the child's brow. "I am glad to be with Mama."

"How about you Serenity?"

"I am well, Mother. Especially with this new development." She chuckled softly, looking relieved. "I did not expect to be an aunt so young, but I like it."

"Persephone, dear one?"

Persephone looked up to the benevolent monarch, surprised to be asked her feelings. "I…" How did you express the gratitude she felt? To be freed from her mother and the role of mother? How did one really, truly thank a person? She did not know, but she suspected her smile, tiredly given to the Lunarian said enough.

"I am happy."


	21. 100. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fear for whomever will win her heart later on."

The tea was warm in Phoibe's hands, the salty aroma of it nearly forcing a wrinkle from her nose. Across from her, Aether smirked, watching her squirm with each sip. Serenity had given up on the tea long ago, eager to taste the cookies and finger sandwiches on the table instead. Rhea sipped at her tea steadily after adding a bit of milk and honey each time to lighten it.

"Quite the collection I have visiting me." Aether commented, leaning on a balled hand. Her gaze was even, a tinge of happiness brightening the edges as she watched them. "It has been some time since I last saw you, Kitten, Light."

The sisters looked up together at their nicknames. One's light brightening as the other tilted her head, proving the nicknames true. "It has been," Serenity agreed, nibbling on a cinnamon cracker. She made a disgusted face. "There's too much cinnamon!"

"Yes, it is a cin–" Rhea's eyes got bigger, intercepting her mother's words. "What is cinnamon?"

Aether and Serenity looked to the Saturnian in surprise. "You've never had cinnamon before?"

"Oh, it's a grand flavor when it's not so much."

"Cinnamon isn't a staple on Saturn. It doesn't grow well and doesn't last in the cold atmosphere." Phoibe broke in before her sister could get going. "So I'm not very surprised she's never had it. Here," she reached for one of the crackers, passing it to Rhea. "Try it. It's always good to try new things, no matter how they look or smell."

Rhea held the dark, crumbly cracker as though it were stained glass. She bit into the corner of it, pulling away with a wrinkling nose. A sound of sharp disgust left her as she reached for her tea. Aether covered a snort behind her hand.

"Don't you laugh." Phoibe admonished, refilling Rhea's tea when she'd reached the dregs. "It could have a bad effect on her trying things later."

Now Aether did laugh, it long and light, standing to lean over and ruffle the girl's hair. "You, Little Light, are a perfect mother for Rhea. I fear for whomever will win her heart later on."

Phoibe fixed her hair back into place, arranging her circlet so the silver shone perfectly. "They had best be weary. They– Rhea, are you okay?"

Rhea was using the napkin to rub her tongue, trying to get rid of nonexistent grains of spice. "It won't leave my mouth!"

Phoibe suppressed a chuckle, rubbing a hand through Rhea's hair. "It will pass. Don't worry. So stop using the napkin, it's not proper." She hummed, looking closer at the splitting ends on the hair falling past Rhea's small shoulders. "After this, we'll go get you a hair cut. You don't have hair fit to survive outside Saturn without clean ends."

Rhea made a sound of disgust again, still whining over the cinnamon. Phoibe's heart tugged, continuing to play with her child's dark hair. She smiled serenely, taking a sip of her tea. The girl didn't notice at all.


	22. 20. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No person– man, god, beast or other– should be forced to be in chains or called a pet."

"Mama, where are we?" Rhea looked around, knowing the place was familiar but not completely sure.

"I brought you here when we first met," Phoibe held out a hand to Rhea, and the child took it.

Rhea's hair looked the same as it had when they had parted six months previous, brushing her shoulders in thick, even locks, framing her baby face. Her body had grown the slightest, becoming an inch or so taller, purple undertone brighter. The young princess was less filled, not the rickety thin frame she had been when Phoibe had first adopted her four years ago, but she had lost the weight gained on the Moon once again.

"This is the plane of existence between Terra and the Moon, called Heaven. This is where some of Terra's gods dwell. It is also a place of safety, whenever you feel things are becoming too chaotic." Phoibe explained, walking down the hill. "Have you ever heard of the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

"No," Rhea shook her head, looking over the tall gates and looming palaces with awe. "Who is she?"

"She is my friend, and I want you to meet her."

The little girl looked up at her mother, eyes big. Phoibe reflected on her care of the child. Though they shared a five year difference, it really did feel as though Phoibe was her mother. As her mother, she wanted Rhea to know she didn't only have to rely on those who were loyal to the Moon and Alliance for protection, but also those without ties to the planets.

"Good morning, Jiroushin." Phoibe nodded to the god, walking past him. Rhea hugged her side, hiding her face from him, peeking past her mother to stare at him. "Where is Kanzeon?"

"Her Mercifulness could not escape a meeting, she is preoccupied." He replied, warily eyeing the child clinging to Phoibe's waist. "Who is the one on your hip?"

"My daughter, Rhea." Phoibe replied calmly over her shoulder, ignoring the way he blanched, face losing color. "I will be visiting Mr. Konzen. Let her know I'm here when she leaves the meeting, please."

"Mama, he was a _god_ and you talked down to him?" Rhea whispered in awe.

"Rhea, I didn't." She brushed the child's smooth hairs absently as they walked. "Kanzeon and I are friends, and she has given me reign to talk to Jiroushin as I wish. I use his first name, and that is all.

Phoibe stopped outside a heavy wooden door, knocking. A gruff voice called through, somewhat irritably, "What?"

The serene smile touching Phoibe's mouth grew, becoming more mischievous. Placing a finger to her lips to silently ask Rhea for silence, she opened the door, sweeping in with a loud, "Hello, Konzen!"

A loud curse and a happy sound, and Rhea peeked around the corner to see a tall, golden haired man glaring at Phoibe as a brown hair boy with a golden coronet stared at Phoibe in confusion, though he looked excited to see her.

"What are you doing here, Phoibe?"

Phoibe frowned, pouting a bit. "I came to see Kanzeon and you, like I always do. She's in a meeting currently, so I came to you. I wanted you to meet someone." She turned her attention to the doorway, holding out her arms in a hug, "Rhea, come here."

Rhea stared between Phoibe, Konzen, and the teen. Then she ran, barreling into her mother, wrapping her arms like bands. The Saturnian girl buried her face into her mother's silken gown, whining in distress.

"Now, Rhea, this is a safe place, I already said this." Phoibe murmured, making Rhea step back and turning to have her daughter face the god. "Konzen Douji, I'd like you to meet my daughter Rhea. Rhea, this is Konzen."

Nervously, Rhea gave a little curtsy, curling her toes into the hardwood floor. Her fingers played along the hem of her white dress, staring at the man with wide eyes. Konzen at least looked a little surprised at her mother's declaration. The boy spoke up, startling Phoibe.

"Aren't you young to have a daughter?"

"To give birth to a child, yes. But Mama adopted me four Summers ago." Rhea spoke up, grabbing Phoibe's hand. "Are you Lord Konzen's son?"

"No, he isn't." Konzen cut it with a snap before the boy could speak. "He's supposed to be a pet from the Lower World that the old hag gave me."

Phoibe frowned, breaking off Rhea's hand to walk to the boy. He was bent over a bunch of blank papers, folding them as poorly made airplanes. He stared at her like she was the stars, and in a way Phoibe really was as she grew older.

"May I touch you?" Phoibe asked him, staring at the manacles on his wrists and ankles with something akin to disgust. When he nodded, she asked, "What is your name?"

"Goku. What's your's?" He didn't flinch as she cupped his face, her eyes closing, feeling his aura. It was a light, happy one, with a few frays along the edges. Now that Phoibe was older, she could tell what kind of person people were by their auras, though only strong enough to tell by touch.

"My name is Phoibe, young Goku." She opened her eyes, fingers sliding along his neck, pausing briefly at the binder there, to his shoulders, down to his wrists. Despite her strength, the manacles were too heavy and Goku had to raise his hands. "Do these hurt?"

"Uh," he reached up to scratch at his ear, but she stopped him, latching fingers together. "Not really. They're just heavy. Why?"

"Hm," she nodded slowly, releasing his hands to tickle his sides, getting a gleeful squeal, and she checked the ones on his ankles. Rhea came closer, crouched by her mother, watching over her shoulder. "What about these? Do they hurt, or are they just heavy?"

"Just heavy. Why?"

Phoibe finally looked him in the eyes, "Because, as far as I see, you are not a 'pet,' Goku. You are a person, and I want these off you. Since they aren't hurting, I'm not going to fight anyone. I will raise hell to get them off, though."

"Phoibe, you can't do that." Konzen sighed in exasperation, having watched quietly. "He came to us like that. If we want them off, we have to find the men who brought Goku."

Phoibe looked back at Konzen, lips turned down into what could decidedly be called a scowl. She stood, slowly, turning completely. The god tensed as she spoke, voice deathly calm. "Then I will find them, because no person– man, god, beast or other– should be forced to be in chains or called a _pet_."

Princess, be careful. We understand your anger, but you cannot change it. _I can change it! Do not tell me I cannot!_ **Princess Phoibe, we are honest. You cannot. This is a road that is unchangable.** _We are sorry._

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come around again," A new voice spoke up, Kanzeon coming into the room, stopping a shouting match before it could begin. She nodded her head to Rhea with a vague smile. "Hello, Phoibe, Princess Rhea."

"Not another princess…" Konzen grumbled.

"Yes, another. One under the Moon Princesses and Moon Queen's protections." Kanzeon waved off flippantly. She sauntered close, watching the way Phoibe's shoulders tightened. "Did your stars tell you unsavory news? Maybe pertaining to your sister or stance on a choice I made?"

Phoibe grit her teeth, looking away in pain. "They… I cannot change things."

Kanzeon lost her smirk, knowing it wasn't often that Fate became Destiny. She looked from Phoibe to Goku, the boy king staring at the proceedings in confusion. "Well, just work around it like you always do. I'm sure you can."

Her eyes dropped, heart aching. Kanzeon used a clawed finger to tilt Phoibe's face up. Her smirk was back. "Why not you show Princess Rhea around the place? I'm sure she'll like the gardens."


	23. 47. Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let us go get ice-cream."

"Shh," Rhea put a finger to her lips, looking around the corner. Goku and Nataku shared a nervous look, shaking in excitement.

Rhea darted across the hallway, her friends following close at her heels. With a glance around again, she pushed open the door to the storeroom full of clothes for maids and butlers, pulling the bronze pens from her sleeve as she went.

While it was unusual to have others of dark hair around, no one would question them if they had bronze Lunar sigil, denoting them as guards of the royal family, Mauan guards being the preferred with visiting royalty.

"We just have to hide the chains, is all," Rhea had told Goku while pushing aside aprons, armor and skirts to the Mauan issued uniforms. "No one will suspect then. And your hair and eyes will make absolute sure no one asks."

She pulled out a medium for both pre-teens, handing them off. She sat down, looking away politely.

"What about my coronet?" Goku asked. "I'm not supposed to take it off."

She waved a hand. "Magic will conceal it. Mama has taught me a little."

"And you are sure no one will suspect us, Rhea?" Nataku asked nervously, thinking about his own emblem on his forehead.

"Yes, now come." She uncapped the bronze pen, and the child War Lord stepped up, kneeling before her. Her soft hands tilted up his chin, turning his face left and right before beginning her work. The ink was cold, and he could feel the indent the point left. He shivered, watching the patient concentration in her soft eyes, a little blush forming. "The ink is not permanent like that which will be upon my mother's and aunt's brows. It will not smear the sigil on your brow either."

He wanted to nod, but instead he gave a soft, "Okay."

"Lady Phoibe won't get made at us either, right?" Goku worried, messing with the cuff links as he pulled them over the manacles. It was odd having sleeves.

"Of course not." Rhea looked up, and Goku blushed just like Nataku did. "Mama recommended I do this."

She finished with Nataku's and motioned him to the side. Goku sat down and, with a quiet word in Lunarian, the evidence of his coronet and bindings disappeared. She set to work putting ink to skin and, after she had finished, Goku fidgeted for a moment before leaning up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Rhea stared at him, surprised, then looked away with her own blush. A second pair of lips touched her other cheek and Rhea hid her face with a giggle. Both boys looked away with similar looks, firing back grins.

"Let us go get ice cream," she said after a few moments, rising from her seat, leaving the pen. "Those of Mercury do know how to make the best kind."

She placed the clothes in the subspace purse that Phoibe had given her, and she left the storeroom. A minute later Goku followed, and then Nataku came after that. They all shared similar looks of excitement, before racing for the Interplanetary Portal.

It was several hours later, while walking the beautiful bazaars of Mars, ice creams of varying flavors in hand, that a furious Konzen found them with a smug looking Phoibe behind him. While he tried to scold them, Phoibe laid a placating hand on his upper arm.

He turned to her, to yell at her, but Phoibe smiled up at him, it quiet enough to shut him up. "Konzen, let it rest. It's only one time. No one but you actually noticed."

"Letting them do it _once_ will lead to more instances!" He argued. "I'm already behind on paperwork!"

Phoibe's visage took a slightly dark turn, and she pulled him out of hearing range, giving the three children a sharp look to not go off. "Do not talk about work in front of them!" She hissed, look livid. "Do you want to ruin their self-esteem? The number one rule of parenting is to never complain about _your_ troubles in front of them!"

"I am not his father!" Konzen snarled. "It doesn't matter to me."

"You are as close to a father he will ever get!" Phoibe replied fiercely. "I became Rhea's mother because hers was unfit, I have spent four years fighting to fix her self-esteem, and I will not watch you ruin hers, or those two boys' and theirs." Phoibe glanced at them, eating their ice-cream and carefree. She turned pained eyes on him. "They are the equivalent of orphans, Konzen. Do you not get that? Everyone time I visit, Nataku's pain puts me to tears, and Goku yearns for approval and love. Do not become the monster they see in their dreams."

Konzen looked slapped, stunned by her words and the fact within seconds she had gone from merely child to a young woman before his eyes. "How do you know that about them?"

"I'm a Healer, Konzen. I can feel every person's emotions. It's also my job as a mother to know why my kids are troubled." Phoibe sighed, wiping away tears she felt well up. Her eyes were stern when she look up at him. "I am doing the only job that currently matters to me. You should try the same."

With a swift turn, Phoibe made way to the three, giving each a hug and cheek kiss. Then she put Nataku and Goku at arms length, congratulating Rhea at her work on the marks but asking she not doing it again without asking. "I'm sure an arrangement for a playdate can be made, Firefly." Then she kissed Rhea's forehead, making the Saturn sigil appeared with a brief glow.

"Come on, let me show you the real fun places of the bazaar. Then we'll all go back to Heaven for a game of paper planes."

Phoibe, dressed in her royal gown, with three sticky-fingered kids around her, looked like a true mother and something in Konzen's chest contracted and released. Goku and Nataku looked at her with the same adoration Rhea had, and he knew why as she called, "Konzen, are you coming with us?"

He stared, it maybe a moment too long because her cheeks took on a faint hue he missed, and then Konzen walked up to them. "If Goku is going to be running around with your daughter, I'm going to have to. I need to know what this place looks like."

Phoibe's grin turned a bit sly, pointing at his feet. "First rule, unless you are apart of the military, you don't wear shoes on any planet." Her grin grew feral. "Even Pluto."

He narrowed his eyes, about to speak, stopped by Goku tagging Rhea, crying "You're It" and taking off through the streets. Phoibe and Nataku scattered and Rhea patted Konzen's arm before running away with a shrieking giggle, leaving a sticky handprint. He groaned, bending to take off his shoes, wishing he had of ignored the fact it was weirdly quiet and Goku wasn't being an annoyance (despite how much the opposite he was until he ran away from Heaven).

With ice-cream (what even was ice-cream?) smeared across his arm, Konzen followed after the direction Phoibe had gone, knowing where she'd hide best.


	24. 68. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in a moment of weakness that Phoibe came to Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on my writer's blog here: **[Red](http://dreamers-writing-rambles.tumblr.com/post/120992673658/hiddenshadow1231-chasing-by-brookeshaden-on)**

It was in a moment of weakness that Phoibe came to Terra.

Serenity had wanted something for her birthday that Phoibe couldn’t get on the Moon or any of the planets: a red rose. A simple gift if you didn’t think much about it, but in the grand scheme of things a near impossible thing to get. The Lunar Gardens did not grow ruby hued roses, every color but red bloomed in the green, thriving inner castle gardens.

Due to Serenity’s request of birthday gift, Phoibe had to escape to Terra. It was easier than one thought, because she was not Serenity and no one thought the younger princess would do such a thing. All she had to do was tell Themis she was going to visit Kanzeon and Konzen, to which the retired advisor nodded and sent her off with well wishes.

In her ear, the stars murmured and spoke, telling her of corners to avoid and doorways to hide in. Knowing the ever watchful beings would not steer her wrong, Phoibe listened intently, soon stepping through the Lunar Portal onto Terra. A shiver ran down her body as the hot air of Summer touched her cool flesh.

She stood on the edge of a forest, thick fog enveloping her as a blistering breeze blew her dress around, hiding her from the surrounding world. This was something Phoibe was grateful for as she started off in the direction she felt life was. The stars also directed her, leading her to the nearest rose garden. Why a person would only grow roses, Phoibe did not know, guessing it was a Terran oddity, much like their worshipping of her grandmother Selene.

The first hint of rose filled her nose and she went still, taking in the light, heady scent of hundreds of roses. Asteria, ever the eager womanly star, urged her to keep going as Leto in her childish glee told her to pick a bouquet. Only Hecate, with her matronly ways, recommended caution that the young princess was already expressing.

The star, in a low and urgent voice, asked Phoibe to be more careful, and so Phoibe did.

The rose garden was vast, filled with roses of every color, from white roses tipped red to black. Phoibe found the rose bushes she needed, nearly bursting from the roses of scarlet blooming. It was here Phoibe realized a mistake that her stars had missed as well: she had not brought clippers.

Themis would not let Phoibe make a journey to Konzen and Kanzeon the day right after she had visited them. It would be too suspicious and she could only miss so many sessions in a row.

So the young Lunarian settled down on the cool grass, pulling her knees up to her chest to think. So enraptured in her thoughts of getting the the roses without clippers that the stars did not warn her and she did not listen for any sounds, missing as thick boots walked over and stopped near her.

“Who are you?” Demanded a voice, startling Phoibe.

She jumped to her feet instantly, taking off opposite the person, a male by the tone of voice. He shouted for her to stop, but the princess did not. She ducked under a low hanging tree and burst from the garden, her pursuer not far behind.

“Leave me be!” Phoibe shouted back as Asteria told her to bank left and Leto ordered she grab the low tree branch so she could swing over the wide river bed swelled with slow-to-dissipate Spring rain.

“I cannot! You broke into my family grounds!” The Terran replied in a crossed tone, not gaining but not being lost.

Hecate told her to kick the mound just ahead of her, because it would scatter a house of ants. Phoibe knew what ants were, used to large, fire ants on Mars, and also familiar with the ones of Terra from studies. So she did kick the mound as she passed, working up the creatures into a tizzy to protect their home and queen.

The Terran yelped in pain, footfalls going backwards, and Phoibe was lost in the midmorning haze.

Phoibe was back on the Moon for lunch, empty handed. She decided she would make a paper rose bouquet since she could not bring the real thing. They would last longer, anyway.


	25. 86. West

Goku grinned, grabbing Phoibe's and Rhea's hands and pulling them to the edge of Kanzeon's reflecting pool. He knelt, pointing to the water between lotus. "See?"

Rhea leaned over, looking in curiosity at the people stalking a buffalo before it changed to a male and female on top of a tall, stone building, burning bloodied slips of paper. "This is the Western portion of Terra? It is so different from your Eastern."

Goku nodded. "I can't go down there like I can to the planets. We aren't supposed to interact with humans unless it's _really_ important. Lady Kanzeon calls it Divine Intervention."

"Rightly so." Phoibe murmurs, and both look to her. She explains, watching the image change and focus on the more 'civilized' Elysian kingdom. "We are seen as divine beings, and so the people of the planets do no come down to Terra unless we must. We merely observe and catalog."

"Why do you come here then?"

Phoibe turned, looking up at Konzen who had followed silently and unwillingly. "Because you're supposed to do the same. We watch together." She returned to the two children, crouching and pointing. "Do you see him, the young shepherd boy?" Both nodded, and Konzen raised a brow, arms crossed dubiously. "According to my stars, if he doesn't walk into an inn when he comes of age, he could become someone great. A mighty general on Terra who many will sing of for years to come."

"What if he does?" Rhea asked curiously, voicing Konzen's own question. "Will he not become a general?"

"No, he will not." Phoibe tilted her head, listening to her stars as they explained his fate. "If he goes into the bar, he will either order a drink, or leave. If he leaves, he will stay a shepherd. If he drinks, he could go other paths. The main will lead to alcoholism and many bad mistakes."

"I certainly hope he doesn't go inside," Goku murmured, while Rhea said, "I hope he doesn't drink."

Goku looked to her in surprise. "Why would you say that? He could become a general! He can protect everyone."

"War brings death." Rhea sighed, look troubled. "Death is… painful, ugly, sad. No one likes it. A general is only good for war, never called on or praised for anything other." Rhea touched the pond, rippling the water, skewing the images. "A shepherd protects his flock of sheep from wolves, and raises them for wool, or milk, or any number of things. A general kills, a shepherd nurtures."

Goku frowned, thinking over what she said. Phoibe marveled at how her daughter had matured in the five years she'd had her. As though sensing her thoughts, Rhea turned to smile at her mother, asking without voice, "Did I do good?"

"My, such serious talk!" Kanzeon walked over, looking over Goku and Rhea at the image of Inuits fishing. "Why not watch the mortals while away the hours? The West _looks_ behind, but they have the nicest monuments and traditions. They're my favorite part of the lower world, honestly."

"Can you tell us what you know about them?" Goku asked.

"The better question, should be to leave out what you don't want to know about them."

"Leave out mating rituals," Rhea wrinkled her nose.

Phoibe blinked, a little blush forming. When had she learned about that? She was only nine!

After the two children fell asleep and Phoibe took Rhea home, it wasn't long before she'd wheedled out that Kanzeon had explained the birds and bees to Rhea. She was _furious._


	26. 80. Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a moment, in every child's life, when they are suddenly aware of them no longer being a child.

There is a moment, in every child's life, when they are suddenly aware of them no longer being a child. It can come at any moment, because of any one thing.

Phoibe has always been a mature child, as has Serenity, both bringing out their youth in each other's company so they never grew too quickly. At fourteen with forming slopes and edges, Phoibe is certainly a teenager, and Serenity is sixteen with curves and a heart shaped face like their mother. Yet, it isn't until she is sitting with Themis, studying the meaning of different flowers, that Phoibe makes a realization that changes her entire world view.

Bent over the book, taking in the many meanings of a Terran rose depending on its color, fingers brushing over the yellow, red tipped rose is when it strikes her. _Friendship_ and _Falling In Love_ , is written to the side of the flower. Below is the lavender rose, _Love At First Sight_ and _Enchantment_ beside it. A flash of gold spun hair enters her mind, mirth hidden behind harsh violets.

In her chest, heart thrumming like a hummingbird's, her fragile lungs constrict. The Healing aura that rests between them strengthens. Her head raises, meeting the concerned gaze of her mentor. A shaking hand presses down to the tender skin between her breast to relieve the pain, brow furrowed, eyes uncomprehending.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Konzen. I think," she swallows, slowly, once, "he's my Chosen."

The tension in Themis's shoulders ease, smile forming. "I wondered when you would realize that, Little Light."

Phoibe gives a tremulous smile in return, still grasping at her childhood suddenly turned into sand. It slipped through her fingers, giving away to her adult years made of reflective glass.

"I'll go tell Sere the good news."

"Yes, and I'll tell your mother."


	27. 94. Tradition

"Come now, Bee!" Serenity laughed, tugging her sister's hand toward the Moon Gate. "It is tradition that, when you find your Chosen, you are to give them a gift to declare it so! Let us get one for your Konzen from Terra."

Flustered, Phoibe ducked her face to hide the bright blush there. "Sere! I can't go there! I must tell him at once! This is a very important matter!"

"Yes, one that can wait another hour." Replies the elder princess with a bright smile, successfully pulling Phoibe through the portal to Terra. "You've waited several years now, another hour won't kill him or you."

Serenity gains wide, unsure eyes. Phoibe is given a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, sister mine."

"Alright, then let us go."

Serenity, who had come to Terra twice before in curiosity when Phoibe was engrossed in study, led her sister down the path to the little port town. It smelled of the sea, something Phoibe marveled in and Serenity smiled at her sister's reactions. They were stunted at first, unsure, slowly opening up with time.

They kept their glows, Serenity's golden and Phoibe's silver, tamped down so as not to draw more attention. Phoibe's brown threw off the thought of them being Lunarian to the people.

"Look, Bee!" She pulled her sister to a window, pointing at all the trinkets and such.

"They _are_ pretty." The brunette allowed.

"Would Konzen like them?" Hoped the blonde.

"No, they would be useless to him." Phoibe turns away promptly, Serenity pouting at her sister's back. "He needs something that he can use in his office, with all those stamps he uses so much."

Her eyes settle on a shoppe just down a ways, finely crafted stationary supplies in the window. Phoibe walked to the shoppe, trailed by her sister. "I can get him an ink pad and new stamp!"

"Of course!" Serenity agrees, and heads inside after her baby sister.

They begin to search the shoppe up and down, looking for ink pads and stamps to no avail. So Phoibe goes to the front, asking the clerk, politely, "Ma'am, where do you keep the stamp supplies?"

A head of platinum hair lifts, calm grey eyes sparking in recognition. "You're Princess Phoibe."

The woman smiles, it soft and friendly, even as Phoibe takes in a sharp breath. She sets down her book, standing to come around the counter. "It's nice to meet one of the princesses of the Alliance. I come from Uranus," a glint of mischief, "but the Terrans don't know that."

Phoibe eases some, nodding to the woman. Upon closer inspection, she notices the grainy quality to her gently tanned skin. It was slowly fading with the Uranian's time spent on the sea side where the sun seemed to be rare, her skin turning pale as a dove.

"What's your name? Seeing as you know mine and my sister's?"

"Alkmene Aquila," she tells the brunette, stopping by a case of quills. She pulls out a tray from under the quills, showing a case of ink bottles and ink pads. Another reveals a grouping of stamps. "Here you are, princess."

"Thank you, Lady Alkmene." Phoibe peruses the color selections after the Uranian returns other station, picking a vibrant red and snappish purple. There is a stamp with the Moon sigil and a star resting in its curve, and she can't help the bit of sudden possessiveness she has over the god and chooses it. Last second, she picks a silver pad. Serenity is over looking through the stationary, smelling the scents and fingering the imprints. "I made my choices."

"Bee," Serenity waves Phoibe to her. "You should get him some paper! Make him think of how you first met."

She smiles at her sister, unsure but willing to think it over. She looks over the stationary. "Well, I don't think it'd be terrible… he might like it."

"And his quill was looking ragged."

"And inkwell low," Phoibe agrees, choosing a plain stack of vanilla colored paper with a hinted scent of peaches. She returned to the quills and inks, picking gold ink and a quill with a silver feather.

Serenity squeals, happy for her sister. "I'm so excited for you, Bee! He's perfect for you."

With a breathy laugh, Phoibe sets the items on the counter. A pretty blush stains her cheeks. "Of course he is. He's my Chosen, Sere."

Alkmene rings up the items, using the Lunarian currency they have. ("I needed to go buy supplies, so this helps me. Thank you.")

They're leaving when Luna find them, in her humanoid form and raging at the two princesses. The entire way they are being berated, and upon arriving back on the Moon the advisor grounds them. For a month they can't go anywhere that isn't inside the Lunar Castle. Phoibe feels her heart stutter at this, but the protest dies on her lips. Luna doesn't know about Konzen yet.

"Don't you _ever_ run off like that again!" Luna snarls before leaving.

So much for tradition.


	28. 23. Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted to my writer's blog here: **[Prince](http://dreamers-writing-rambles.tumblr.com/post/121023622853/pixiewinksfairywhispers-the-poetry-of-the-earth)**

Serenity had ran away without Phoibe, without even telling the younger princess where she was going. The smaller princess was already in enough trouble for going with Serenity to Terra the one time, the elder couldn’t imagine what would happen if she was found on Terra against orders again.

So Serenity had run off, dancing and singing the whole way. Her hair was down and drying after a long, warm soak, trailing behind her. Serenity didn’t think much wrong with her lack of dressing, it a common thing on the Moon. After all, everyone was family, blood relation aside.

Crossing the portal onto earth with its crisp Autumn winds and dying leaves, she looked about, eyes big in curiosity. She had never seen Autumn on the planet before. It felt nice. Cool and familiar, air tinged pleasantly with decaying greenery. She hummed, setting off through the forest, long locks hiding whatever Terran’s would feel uncomfortable seeing in public.

The young princess tripped and suddenly, without explanation, she was under a curved cage of ivy and prickly rose vines. Roses were even still attached, bright red hue jarring against the rusty reds, yellows, browns, and oranges all around.  
She swallowed thickly, reaching up to try moving the cage. To Serenity’s horror, it wouldn’t move. She was stuck.

“Oh no,” Serenity whispered, trying again and slicing her palm for her efforts. She hissed in pain, pressing her other hand against the flow of silver blood. It would heal soon enough, but it still hurt. “Mother is going to kill me.”

“If you get home, that is.”

Serenity jolted, turning to stare up through the bars at the Terran. He was a tall male, hair dark and eyes like the water surrounding the planet. The crown princess gapped, ducking down to hide her face.

“Who are you, Lunarian?” The Terran asked in a strong voice, kneeling before the cage. “How did you get to Earth?”

“I am not at liberty to say!” Serenity told him, glaring up at him through her hair. “Release me at once!”

“Not until you answer my questions.” He all but growled, anger clear.

“My name is Serena,” the princess lied. “And I came by magic.”

His eyes narrowed, and Serenity realized if he wanted, he could kill her. It would start a war, possibly, but he could if he wanted. The Terran likely didn’t know even a simple Lunarian merchant dying would cause such a ruckus.

“You better not be lying to me, Lunarian. I am the Prince of this planet.”

 _Oh, Great Selene._ “I am not. Now release me! I came to see the planet up close, not be trapped!”

“Strong words to a man who is of a higher standing than yourself, and can easily have you flogged or executed.”

“You are not my sovereign.” Serenity replied. “I owe you nothing when I do not hail from Terra, you trap me like game, and treat me as a slave.”

“Very well.” He stood, ripping the cage up, hands woundless due to thick, leather gloves encasing his hands. His cape was pulled from his shoulders, dropped on her crouched form. “We Terrans do not walk around dressed like the day were were born. Try to remember that, Lunarian.”

Serenity did not reply, simply stared at him with apprehension. She stood on sure legs, pulling the black cotton around her form, taking several distancing steps back.

“Try not to return to Earth, Lunarian. If one of my men, or father, came across you, you would have died.” He told her seriously, his voice taking on a different tone when he spoke now. It was gentler, though no less hard. “Be safe in your travel home.”

 _What an odd thing to tell me!_ She thought, turning and fleeing in the direction she came, passing through the opened portal, back home in minutes. The portal snapped closed behind her.

Serenity collapsed in the hall, breathing shakily as what had transpired fully reached her. In moments she was stood again, moving off to find Phoibe. She'd yet to notice how she suddenly felt warm from the heart out.

_I must tell her of what happened!_


	29. 64. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a reality she can see so clearly that it nearly physically hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death, tags will change accordingly

Phoibe spends an entire month pacing, unable to pay attention to Themis or stop fidgeting at Sunday lunch with mother, Serenity, and visiting delegates from the Illenium System. She takes to eating on her own, tossing the stamp between her fingers before placing it back in the box she made to hold the items. The Stars attempt soothe her in this time, a futile effort as the young woman is too on edge.

All she wants to do is go to Konzen and hold him, to snuggle into his arms and kiss him senseless. She wants to be with him, always, and to never let him go. It's a reality she can see so clearly that it nearly physically hurts.

Selenity sees her daughter's fretting, and while she would want nothing more than to lift the ban on her youngest's ability to go elsewhere, Serenity and Phoibe need to learn from their mistakes. And that means stopping her from seeing her Chosen.

When the day comes that Phoibe and Serenity are no longer grounded, Phoibe is out of bed and into a tub of scalding water in minutes. She bathes, lathering her hair for the month so it smells wonderfully. She towels herself vigorously, using a sweet-smelling cream Poseidon had given her several years past on her skin. Slipping on one of her least worn dresses, she pins up bits of her hair, using a golden moon clip to keep it all together.

Grabbing her gifts, she is rushing out the door. Serenity, who is at the door, jumps back, still in her negligee and planning to spend the day with Phoibe. Then she realizes the day and follows, wanting to see Konzen's reaction to Phoibe's declaration.

Phoibe is at the Moon Gate, starting up the machine and putting in the coordinates when she feels it. There is a crack in her chest where her heart rests, the fissure blowing apart. Her breath swells in her throat, Phoibe falling to her knees with a strangled cry. Her fingers clutch her gifts, forcing herself to breathe.

Her body shakes, eyes unsteady, tears falling. Serenity is at her side, arms around her sister, calling her name. Everything is blurry, words coming through in a mess. There is a sudden coldness layering her skin, sinking deep into her bones, shivers wracking her fragile body.

"It hurts," Phoibe pants, pain thrumming through her. "Sere, it hurts. Why does it hurt?"

Serenity tries to draw Phoibe into an embrace, but the young woman suddenly surges to her feet, breaking the hold and tumbling over the portal's raised threshold. She trips, falling down the hill. Her dress is dirtied and her hair in chaos. Serenity is chasing after, calling Phoibe's name now.

Phoibe stumbles only once, dropping the quill she'd thought Konzen would use frequently. She pushes against the great doors, suddenly too weak, this frigid cold sapping away her strength. She screams, pounding in the doors, and suddenly Kanzeon is there, trying to tell her to go back. But Phoibe, savage in her cold fear, forces her way past. Kanzeon grabs at her, trying to stop her, but the scene is already seared into her memory.

Pale robes blood stained, delicate face bruised. Vibrant hair that resembled gold spun from the sun lay spread out, amethyst eyes unseeing. Goku is crying and screaming, and maybe Phoibe is too but she can't quite tell through the numbing cold, as he is being dragged away from Konzen's body.

The items in Phoibe's hands, so precious to her and once thought to hopefully be precious to her Chosen, clatter against the stone. The inkwell shatters, spreading gold and seeping into the tiles. A single step, then another, all unnervingly steady. Somewhere behind her Serenity gasps, likely covering her mouth as she begins to cry.

All the strength leaves Phoibe, and she crumbles at Konzen's side. Her fingers flutter over his still body, accessing the damage inflicted. Her sobs are loud, hitching as she tries, in vain, to heal his wounds. One hand, shaky and so, so cold, presses to his cheek. Whatever warmth was left is gone because of her touch, and a childlike wail escapes Phoibe.

Her hands clutch at his shirt, digging her face into his chest and screaming. His name heaves through her, begging him to come back in heavy Lunarian. Then she's pulled his body up and forward, hugging him awkwardly to her. She cradles his head to her throat, whimpering.

Strong hands try to pull her away and she fights back, using the hand holding Konzen's neck to push them away. "No, no! Let me go!" Her face hides in his bent back neck, tears harsh. "Chosen, my Chosen, come back."

She can hardly bare it, the cold and pain and that this, not stamps and ink and ice-cream and games of hide-and-find, are to be her reality.

She passes out.


	30. 92. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea stood outside Phoibe's door, frown etched into her baby face.

Rhea stood outside Phoibe's door, frown etched into her baby face.

Her mother had stopped sobbing several hours ago, the soft cries and occasional hitch in breathing the only sound from the bedchambers. Serenity had come back through the door a half hour ago, beautiful face set in grim determination, telling that, no matter what, she was not to enter the room without her.

While Rhea had listened to her Princess's command, for that is what it was, she was tempted to defy.

Feet against cool marble turned Rhea's head, and behind a fast walking Serenity came Perse and Aether, the guardians of the Ocean and Wind with equal looks of sorrow. Serenity opened the left door, peeking her head around.

"Bee," Serenity's voice was too low to carry into the hall, "you have visitors."

Phoibe's reply came out mumbled, and with it her sobs started anew. Her heart hurt, for some stupid reason it creaked and moaned in pain, crying out for someone she could never see again. Crying out for something that didn't even have the chance to be.

"Oh, Bee…" Serenity gently closed the door, turning to their most loyal friends. "Mother can't do anything. Konzen's passing has, according to Mother and Aphrodite, broken her heart. They were to be, just too young to know quite yet." Serenity looked to the door, pained, hand resting lightly over her heart. "She cries out for him, and even I can't help. I'd hoped if there were more of us then maybe…"

"Maybe she would feel better." Perse murmured, dark aqua green skin shifting like the waters she watched over. "I do not know how well it will work, but to know so many are there when she hurts most will help with the recovering."

Aether was moving past already, opening the door, eyes fierce in their need to protect and care for her princesses. "Little Light?"

"Aether?" Phoibe croaked. She sat up, eyes rimmed red and looking a mess. Her beautiful glow was dulled, bright skin a sickly color. She shivered from a cold she hadn't felt until then, having found her other before coming of age. "Aether, why are you here?"

"We came to see you, Phe," Perse murmured, coming from behind Aether.

Phoibe stared at them, her lower lip shivering, tears constantly blurring her vision. Rhea pushed past Aether, whispering, "Mama?" She broke into tears at her name, pressing her face into her hands, crying out with abandon.

Rhea was across the room in a flash, hugging her mother, letting Phoibe go cling to her as she had so many times before. Aether and Perse joined, hugging Phoibe. Serenity came to rest at the foot, feeling her sister's broken heart lessen it's pain.

"He's dead!" Phoibe cried out into Aether's shoulder. "He's dead, Konzen is dead and he never…" A shudder ran through her, screaming into the rough hemp of Aether's clothes. "He never said goodbye."

"Shh," Perse took her, wrapping soft arms around her, whispering soothing words in Ocean tongue, the flowing ebb of the tides settling the heartbroken princess into a lull. "Rest now. You deserve it. Rest."

"Konzen's dead," she hiccuped.

"Sister," Serenity crawl up the bed, laying down and gathering her beloved sister into her warm embrace. Rhea cuddled into her mother's back, Aether and Perse resting on the outside. "Phoibe, we are here. We won't leave you. You can rest."

"He left me." Phoibe whispered brokenly, nearly shattering Serenity's heart with the desperate sadness to it.

"We won't leave you. Not ever." Serenity pushed back soft strands of hair, pressing a kiss to h sister's brow. "You're my best friend, remember?"

Phoibe gave a hesitant nod, hands grasping at the soft silk and chiffon of Serenity's gown, hiding her face.

Serenity said nothing more, none of them did. They held her and were silent, a comfort to her creaking heart.


	31. 99. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoibe woke to warm fingers running through her hair, briefly lifting the hollow freeze in her veins with each touch.

Phoibe woke to warm fingers running through her hair, briefly lifting the hollow freeze in her veins with each touch. It faded too quickly each time, sending a shiver through her body. Perse laid a bright hand on Phoibe's shoulder, fire melting through the thick silk of her negligee (made three layers thick by Perse with the loss of her Chosen). Phoibe wrapped her arms around Perse, clinging to the Neptunian royal.

She fell asleep in Perse's hold, tears dried and freezing despite the layers of wool and burning female against her. She awoke to Aether climbing into bed, laying an arm over Phoibe's waist to clasp Perse's hand, curving against Phoibe's back, knees tucked against hers so their feet brushed. The added warmth took a thin layer of chill away, and, with difficulty, the princess settled back into sleep.

"Bee?" Serenity's soft voice reached Phoibe's ears. Slowly, the ever present chill making her bones and joints ache and hard to move, she set up. Aether, still deeply asleep and feeling safe with those on the crowded bed, tightened her hold around the young princess. Phoibe didn't fight for freedom, wanting to keep the warmth the two adults (she vaguely noticed that Rhea had slipped between Perse and her at some point, hugging Phoibe's waist) provided, she turned to look at the doorway. "Mother wants to see you."

Phoibe didn't try to speak. Speaking led to choking, choking led to crying, and crying led to more sleep. Instead, her dull eyes turned to Aether, then Perse, briefly brushing Rhea, before looking to Serenity again. Serenity looked between the Outer Senshi, nodded once, and left, leaving the door open. Phoibe twisted around in bed, sitting up, pulling the blanket with her and Rhea.

The sound of footsteps, a whole grouping, came, she looked up from brushing her daughter's hair with thinning fingers (she should eat soon, or else Selenity would be a daughter short). Her hand stilled in Rhea's hair, watching Serenity enter the room with Minerva and Arieth behind her. The three climbed into the bed, startling Aether and Perse awake. Rhea snuggled closer into Phoibe, hiding the light of the sconces from her eyes as they blazed into life.

Bellona and Hermae came before Selenity, who was trailed by Luna and Themis, the retired advisor holding a large box. Selenity came to a halt at the sight of all the princesses piled into her youngest child's bed. Her eyes turned to Bellona and Hermae as they joined, Luna curling into Serenity's lap. The benevolent queen's gaze, hard as stone, softened at the sight of loyalty each girl and woman exuded for the other.

"Phoibe, I know this is painful for you," the already wane glow about her daughter's skin faltered, breath sharp, and Selenity's heart hurt because she knew how deep this ran, remembered when Hyperion died and how even sixteen years didn't make it easier, "and I will not make you talk. But, I have some items to help. It was made for me when Hyperion died."

Already, understanding was dawning in silver-green eyes. An understanding Selenity had hoped to never share with either of her children. Selenity closed her eyes for a long moment, forcing back the pain and tears she felt rising. Why must the Fates be so cruel to her?

There was no answer to her question, not gifted with Galaxy Speak like her daughters, and not tuned to the stars like her shattered youngest.

"Themis, if you would." Selenity motioned the elder Lunarian forward.

Deep gaze sad, Themis set the box on the edge of the bed. Everyone watched her pull a thick negligee from the box and set it aside before pulling out several dresses much like Serenity's and Selenity's royal gowns. Selenity picked up the negligee, fingers rubbing the material with a soft sadness neither of her daughter's had ever seen before.

"I will not make the others leave for this conversation. The transition is hard, and all the body heat available should be given to you. I will not take that from you." Selenity lifted her lavender eyes to Phoibe, never straying as she spoke. "It is apart of our Lunarian anatomy that, when we come of age, that our low body temperature starts to affect us until we find our one Chosen, the person to be our mate for life. Very few of us find them so young, or at all for that matter when we mate based on hair color attraction. You never felt the initial cold like Serenity and I, having found Konzen–" no one missed the flinch at his name– "so young. If you had, this may have been more bearable. I would have given you these regardless."

Selenity set aside the negligee, running a hand over the bedsheets. She would have her own fleece set brought here until a fresher, thicker set could be made. "It is a known fact Hyperion was my Chosen, and his death left me vulnerable. What the public is not privy to was how the reaction nearly sent me into early labor, and I had to be placed on bed rest. Arieth, your mother had special clothes made for me, and Mercury made blankets and sheets. To this day, my clothes and bedding are made of cotton, cool and fleece in multiple layers. And they do not help without the heat of others."

Coming around the side, she took Phoibe's hand that was closest, squeezing lightly. Phoibe's breathing shifted, tears brightening her light eyes. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's hand, she went on, "Until I can have you fitted, my old gowns will do. The negligee will not be fitted so you have room to grow and so you have ease of movement."

Her mouth opened, then snapped closed, terrified of talking. Selenity didn't expect her to. Selenity hadn't spoken for two weeks, and that was only because she had a queendom and alliance to lead.

"Sh, I do not expect words. You trying to thank me is thanks as it is."

The queen glanced over everyone, stopping on Rhea who had yet to wake. Rhea rarely did when she knew she, and more importantly her mother, was safe. It was the one person out of everyone here that Selenity knew would turn her back on the Alliance in an instant if Phoibe asked, completely and utterly loyal to no one but her mother and, by extension, Serenity. She owed no one else her promises and help. That suited Selenity just fine.

"Phoibe, I will have a meal brought in later. Something light, since you will be unable to stomach solids for some time yet. If the rest of you would like, the same can be done." Her gaze cut to Serenity, adding, "Even you."

Serenity's eyes lit up, pleased beyond measure. Selenity smiled at the group, turning to Themis. "Hang the items up. Make sure Phoibe changes into the negligee before leaving."

Selenity exited the chamber as she had come. But her thoughts, unlike before, weren't as chaotic. She understood her youngest daughter's pain, magnified by guilt from knowing her daughter's happiness hadn't the chance to start thanks to her thinking it best to make her wait out her grounding, and Selenity would do anything in her power to make it less than it was. She refused to let either of her children suffer as she did.

Against everything Selene, Pluto, and Saturn had taught her, Selenity made for the Time Gates. She needed to see each future and work towards the one to help Serenity and Phoibe both find happiness and love.


End file.
